Pokemon The Orange Islands
by D.J. Scales
Summary: After the events of the Indigo League Red and company visit the Orange Islands for a vacation but in the process they run another errand for Professor Oak and learn about another Pokemon League with Red deciding to compete in it. Rated T for now but will be rated M for lemons in later chapters.
1. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning **

It was a month after the Indigo League and Red, Rita, and Reina became champions. Currently the group was on vacation and they were going to the Orange Islands for their vacation.

"Is the stuff for the kids packed?" asked Misty.

"We checked again and triple checked Misty," Red said, "The stuff for the kids is all packed."

"Pika."

"And we're taking one of Jimmy Neutron's inventions to get there," Maria said, "Of course it's only a prototype and this wormhole is only one way."

"Which is why once we get there we'll have to rely on using our skills to get back," Rita said.

"Wait!" cried Prof Oak running to them.

"What's going on Professor?" Reina asked.

"I need help." said Oak before filling them in.

"So you want us to pick up the GS Ball?" Drake asked.

A nod.

"Consider it done Professor," Marble said.

"Thank you so much!" said Oak.

"Hold on Professor," Helen said, "If we're getting a Poke Ball then why can't we just teleport it?"

"Because Jimmy tried to teleport it and while his teleporter was stronger than the ones the Pokémon Centers and myself use it teleported the ball all the way to Tangelo Island," Oak said.

"Looks like that's our first stop." said Red.

"Then we should go," Lucy said, "We'll call when we get there professor."

Then after saying that Lucy and the others walked through the warp gate that would take them to Tangelo Island.

When they got to Tangelo Island they found themselves on the outskirts of the island.

"Good thing Jimmy had the place drop us off on the edge of the island so we don't scare anybody," June said.

"Yep." said Red.

"First we need to find Natsu Thompson," Drake said, "He's our cousin and he's got the GS Ball. Jimmy's attempt teleported it to his place."

"Right." said Reina. "And then let's enjoy the beach."

So the gang then went to a humble modest sized ranch owned by Natsu Thompson and when they entered the front door Misty knocked on the door.

"Hello is anybody home?" Misty asked.

"Coming." said Natsu getting the door. "DRAKE YOU SILLY SCAMP HOW HAVE YA BEEN?" with that he got Drake in a headlock before giving him a noggie.

"I'm great cousin now can you please let me go," Drake said getting out of the headlock.

"GIRLS!" cried Natsu before getting the sisters in a big group hug.

"We're glad to see you too cousin," Rose said as she was being crushed in the group hug.

"Glad he doesn't know me yet." said Misty.

"So am I," Red said.

"Hear hear," June said as Helen and Marble nodded.

"CHOKING! NOT BREATHING!" gasped Rita.

"Oh right silly me," Natsu said letting go of his cousins.

"Hey aren't we forgetting somebody?" Reina said, "Cousin Lucy is also here."

"LUCY!" cried Natsu hugging her.

"Had to mention Lucy didn't you," Sara said to Reina.

"I couldn't help it," Reina replied.

"Choking not breathing!" gasped Lucy.

"Oops sorry again," Natsu said letting go, "So now that we're all caught up I suppose you're here for the GS Ball right?"

The gang nodded.

"I'll go get it," Natsu said as he went to get the GS Ball.

"After he gets it let's switch to our swims and take in the beach." said Misty.

"I love that idea," Rita said, "But what about Maria, Sasha, and Yukie?"

"Pika?"

"We could let them swim in a lake," Reina suggested as Natsu returned with the GS Ball.

"Here you go." he said.

"Now let's go hit the beach," June said.

"Last one in babysits for a week!" said Misty rushing off.

"Wait for me," Lucy said dashing after Misty.

"Oh no you don't!" said Reina darting off.

The others all followed after Misty and they made it to the beach with June being the last one to show up.

"Aw man!" she whined.

"Sorry June," Helen said, "Looks like you have to babysit the kids."

"I'll go get them." said June.

"So shall we break out the tanning lotion or what?" Marble asked.

"Yep." said Rose.

"I wonder what else we'll find here?" Sara asked.

"Hello there." a man said coming up. "Are you here to partake in the Orange League?"

"The what?" The group minus Lucy, Natsu and Drake asked.

"The Orange League." said the man.

"Actually we're here on vacation from winning in the Pokémon League," Red said.

"Oh? Which League?" the man asked.

"The Indigo League," Rita said, "In the Kanto Region."

"There's more than 1." said the man

"Okay well thanks for the information," Sara said as the man left.

"Pika?"

"If you're suggesting we compete in the Orange League then I'm afraid we may have to pass on that," Sara said to Electra. "We don't know much about it other than the fact that it is the Pokémon League of the Orange Islands."

"If I have to take each and every league to be a Pokémon Master, then so be it!" said Red.

"Good attitude Red," Rose said as Static cheered.

"Let's find out where to sign up." said Red.

"First we should explore the town a bit," June suggested, "I get the feeling that this league isn't like the Indigo League back in Kanto."

"She's right," Natsu said, "I've competed in the Orange League before and the rules are much different than the other leagues. You register after you collect the gym badges from each of the four leaders in the Orange Islands then once you make your way to Pummelo Island then you register for the championship match."

"Where's the first?" asked Red.

Before Natsu, Drake, or Lucy could answer the sound of a Pokémon's cry was heard.


	2. The Lost Lapras

**The Lost Lapras **

The gang heard the Pokémon's call and saw a Lapras with three punks surrounding it and a fourth sitting on its shell.

"What a score!" said 1 of them.

"This is gonna make competing against the Orange Crew simple," said another.

"Get moving you stupid lump," A third punk said.

"Will you dopes cool it?" asked the 4th since he was the leader. "I want to cash in this score by nightfall!"

"Did you hear that?" Red said to his group.

"You bet we did!" said Rita.

"Let's stop those creeps," Reina said.

"Gladly!" said Rose.

The First creep who happened to be a female had tried to make the Lapras move and even used a stick to beat it.

"Move it or else you stupid piece of crap," The female punk said after hitting the Lapras with a stick.

"Leave that Lapras alone you bitch!" Reina roared as she and the others showed up.

"You make us sick!" said Sara.

"IPD! You're under arrest!" said Rita showing her badge.

"Surrender now or we'll use brutal force," Rose added.

"Eat this asswipe," The first punk said, "Go Hitmonlee."

"Go Spearow," The second punk said.

"Go Beedrill," The third punk said.

"Go Hitmonchan," The fourth punk said.

"Get ready Pikachu," Red said.

"Hold it!" a man said appearing.

"Huh?" The punks asked as the man showed up.

"This should only take a second," the man said as he was around the age of Red and company while doing some examinations and sketches. "The feathers on this Spearow indicate that it's not getting enough vitamins and it could stand to lose a few pounds, this Beedrill's coloring is pretty poor, and this Hitmonchan isn't getting enough exercise while your Hitmonlee needs to work on its speed. It is as I suspected."

"What?" Yukie asked.

"These Pokémon are pitifully underdeveloped," the man said again, "But these Pikachu are very strong because their coats are so shiny."

"Pika?"

"Just let me do a quick sketch," The man said again doing a sketch of the Pikachus.

"Okay I'm confused." said Sara.

"Now show me a Thundershock," The man said holding a voltage meter as he wanted to measure the power of the Pikachus.

"We can't let these creeps ignore us," The first punk said.

"Get them," The fourth punk said as the four punk's Pokémon charged in to attack.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Red's Pikachu shocked everyone in the area and sent the punks and their Pokémon running.

"That was pretty good," The man said passing out.

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" screamed Rita before giving chase.

"Not really," Drake said as the punks fell into a sinkhole, "I had Charizard dig some holes in the event this happened."

"Now all we need to do is get Nurse Joy," Rose said.

"Pika."

A little later the gang was at the Pokémon Center chatting with Nurse Joy.

"Good news everyone Lapras will be just fine," Nurse Joy said.

"Oh thank goodness!" said Misty.

"But we have a problem," Nurse Joy said, "That Lapras is scared of having any contact with humans aside from my little apprentice."

Red punched his palm.

"Hey wait a minute who is your little apprentice?" Sasha asked.

"Pika?"

"Karen," Nurse Joy said.

"Well let's meet her." said Drake.

"Karen you can come out now," Nurse Joy said as a girl with long red hair in a Nurse Joy outfit showed up, "This is my assistant Karen."

"AWWWWWWW!"

"Hello," Karen said quietly as she was very timid even though she looked to be around Sasha's height.

"Look how cute she is!" gushed Maria.

"She's so adorable," Lucy squealed.

"Pika!"

Karen wasn't used to all of this attention and on cue she peed and left a puddle on the floor.

"She's one of us!" said Yukie.

"What do you mean one of you?" Natsu asked.

A note.

"I see your point," Natsu said.

"Pika."

"That's too bad considering it's just an infant," the man from earlier spoke, "Oh by the way my name's Tracey."

"Nice to meet you." said Red. "I'm Red Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"So back to what you said about that Lapras being an infant," Drake asked, "Are you saying that this Lapras is from a school of Lapras?"

A nod

"This one must've gotten lost during that big storm we had here then," Natsu said as Karen was hiding behind Nurse Joy and still wetting the floor.

"Pika pika."

"Hey look at this," Red said seeing a poster for the Orange League.

The gang checked it out.

"This is a poster for the Orange League," Rita said.

"That's right," Tracey said, "The Orange League is made up of four gym leaders that each reside on one of the Orange Islands known as the Orange Crew. Each of the Trainers that want to compete in the Orange League has to battle each member of the Orange Crew and only then will they be able to compete in the Orange League."

"This has my name on it!" said Red.

"Hold it shouldn't we let Professor Oak know that you want to compete in the Orange League?" Misty asked.

"Duh we need to do that," Marble said as they went to a video phone and phoned Professor Oak.

"Hello." said Oak on the phone.

"Hello Professor we have the GS Ball," Red said.

"Well that's good to know." said Oak.

"Actually while we're here we want to know if we can let Red compete in the Orange League," Rose said.

"I suppose I can wait for the GS Ball a little while longer. Just take good care of it." said Oak.

"Thanks Professor," Red said ending the call.

"Wow you guys know Professor Oak?" Tracey asked, "He's my hero."

"He gave us our Pokedexs." said Rita.

"I take it you want to meet him," Rose said.

"Uh-huh!"

"Then why not travel with us," Helen suggested, "We need somebody who knows the Orange Islands."

"Ok." said Tracey.

"So I have to ask why were you making sketches about the Pokémon earlier?" Rose asked.

"Yep."

While Tracey and Nurse Joy explained what a Pokémon Watcher was Maria, Sasha, and Yukie were chatting with Karen as she was tending to the baby Lapras.

"I think that watcher guy is so cute!" gushed Maria.

"I think he's a good candidate," Sasha added, "But we can't all marry him since he's a watcher not a trainer."

"Let's check the book." said Yukie.

"They have a book on that?" Sasha asked.

"AHOY THERE!" a male voice called out. "Captain Naruto Sparrow has arrived!"

Maria, Sasha, Yukie, and Karen turned to see a male around their age wearing a captain's outfit and Karen's bladder problems triggered yet again as she left a puddle on the floor.

"I have some Depends for that. My sister left them in my place." said Naruto.

"Thanks but I have to go tend to this baby Lapras," Karen said returning to tend to Lapras.

"Oh well." said Naruto before turning to the other 3. "And what may be your names?"

"Maria."

"Sasha."

"Yukie."

"Fine names for fine lasses." said Naruto before taking each right hand into a gentleman's kiss.

The three of them giggled as they saw Karen tending to Lapras and trying to coax her to the others who had just showed up.

"Ahoy there." said Naruto.

"Hello," Rose said.

"Captain Naruto Sparrow, IPD loot retriever, at your service!" said Naruto.

"I remember you," Drake said, "You were part of a team that Looker put together to take down some Pirates in the Sinnoh Region."

"Aye and I took on the Sinnoh League while I was at it." said Naruto before showing his badges. "When I faced the champ, the match ended in a draw."

"Good for you but we still have a baby Lapras to deal with," Misty pointed out as the baby Lapras was still scared of people even with Karen around.

"TSK! If there's 1 thing I can't stand its people abusing Pokémon!" said Naruto before playing a flute in front of the Lapras.

The Lapras was beginning to like the music but was still afraid of humans.

"Naruto I don't think it's working," Natsu said.

Naruto played a different tune.

"I think it's working," Red said, "Perhaps I should catch it."

"Pika?"

"We'll need some help in the Orange League and Lapras can come in handy," Red said.

"You need some help? Heck I can take you around in my ship!" said Naruto.

"That'll work now all we need to do is get Lapras into a Poke ball and we can find its friends," Reina suggested.

"Pika."

"Red want to do the honors?" Karen asked, "I got Lapras to get used to us."

"Sure." said Red. "POKEBALL GO!"

Red tossed the Poke Ball at the baby Lapras capturing it with ease.

"YES!" cheered Red. "I GOT A LAPRAS!"

"PI-PIKACHU!"

-000-

"So this is your ship Naruto?" Karen asked.

"Yep." said Naruto. "Welcome aboard the Red Pearl."

"It's beautiful," Reina said, "And roomy."

A Pikachu with a red headband ran to Naruto.

"And who is this?" Sasha asked speaking about the Pikachu.

"This is Navi, Me first mate!" said Naruto picking the Pikachu up. "Raised him from an Egg I did. As fine companion that anyone can ask for!"

"Pika pika."

"And I suppose you won't evolve him into a Raichu and teach him Focus Punch or Iron Tail?" Sasha asked.

"The first choice. No." said Naruto.

"Why not?" Karen asked.

"Not a big fan of the tan color." said Naruto.

"That's understandable," Drake said, "I thought it was because you didn't want to force Navi to evolve for another reason."

"He also hates the stringy tails that form has." said Naruto.

"Okay well let us discuss what we do from here," Rita said, "Where is the first member of the Orange Crew?"

"Navi, charts." said Naruto.

"Pika pika."

Navi produced some charts until a map of the Orange Islands appeared.

"Let's head for Mikan Island," Tracey said, "There's a Pokémon Gym over there."

"Alright." said Naruto getting 4 Pokeballs out. "ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

"MACHOKE!"

"HITMONCHAN!"  
"HITMONLEE!"  
"HITMONTOP!"

"This is your crew?" Sara asked already going gaga over the fighting type Pokémon.

"Yep." said Naruto.

"Makes sense," Rose said, "So let's get moving."

"I'll thank you not to give orders on MY ship lass." said Naruto.

"Actually we're in the IPD," Rose said as she, Sara, Drake, Reina, and Rita presented their badges, "And Drake out ranks you."

"Just let me check around. Things need to be right before we shove off lass!" said Naruto.

"Go ahead," Sara said.

"Thank you." said Naruto before going out on deck. "The wind seems to be freshening. The tide is with us. This voyage has begun! Raise the gangplank!"

The crew raised the Gang Plank before they set sail for Mikan Island.

"Bring her up hard to starboard helmsman." said Naruto.

"MACHOKE!"

Machoke brought the ship to the right as they sailed away from Tangelo Island and onto the open ocean.

-000-

Karen was in her cabin with the five Pokeballs around her belt making a call to Nurse Joy.

"So I'm going on a journey with my five Pokémon," Karen said via phone.

"Well I hope you'll be careful out there." said Joy.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Karen said, "You've been a great surrogate mom since you found me on the streets."

The Trio was watching this from behind her quietly.

"I'll be sure to make you proud… mom," Karen said to Nurse Joy, "Good bye for now."

"Love you too hon." said Joy.

The call ended as Karen went to get her Poke balls and opened her door to a pool area in the red Pearl. She was thankful it was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.

"Come on out everyone," Karen said tossing her Poke Balls in the air as they opened to show that Karen owned a Lapras, a Pikachu, a Squirtle, a Bulbasaur, and a Charmander.

"Aw how cute!" gushed Maria.

"She's got Pokémon of her own," Sasha said and as she said that Karen's bladder problem triggered yet again as she peed on the floor.

"She's 1 of us alright." said Yukie.

"So how are we going to help her without scaring her?" Maria asked.

"We should talk to her," Sasha suggested.

Naruto appeared with the Depends he promised.

"That's convenient," Yukie said, "Sasha, Maria, and I need a change."

"Go ahead." said Naruto setting them down.

"Do you have the Fit Flex protection?" Sasha asked as she took off her depends.

"Yep. I'm also working on a potion that fixes this once and for all." said Naruto.

"Thank you," Sasha said putting on a fresh dry Fit Flex depend and Maria and Yukie did the same.

"So." said Naruto walking over to the new girl. "What might your name be?"

"Karen."

"A fine name for a fine lass." said Naruto before taking her hand in a gentleman's kiss.

Karen giggled at that as her Pokémon chattered but she remembered she needed to do something about her bladder problem.

"Try these." said Naruto handing her a pair of depends.

"You know about my problem?" Karen asked.

"I have a sister that goes through the same thing. I've been keeping these handy for whenever she comes to visit." said Naruto. "I'm also trying to make a remedy for that."

"It's okay Karen," Sasha said showing up, "You're not alone."

"Thanks." said Karen.

"Having a weak bladder isn't easy to live with," Yukie added, "But I can tell that your case is worse than we thought."

"I have no bladder control at all and I'm completely incontinent," Karen spoke.

"Pika."

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg," Karen said.

Naruto made some notes for his potion.

"Ease up Karen but we need to know this," Maria said, "Are you wearing a diaper right now?"

"Pika?"

"I figure we may as well get to the point," Maria said to her Pikachu.

"Take a look." said Karen Stripping.

Naruto, Maria, Sasha, and Yukie saw that Karen was indeed wearing a diaper after Karen stripped and the diaper was soaked completely and to make matters worse Karen peed through it again due to her being incontinent.

"Lucky thing I rigged this ship to take this." said Naruto.

"And it's warm enough so that we can walk around naked and not worry about being cold," Yukie said.

"I designed this ship carefully." said Naruto.

"Thank you for that so where's the hot tub?" Maria asked stripping till she was naked.

A map.

"Thank you," Maria said going right there.

-000-

"This is it girls," Drake said to Lucy, Helen, Marble and June, "Now that we're all officially married what do you want to do first?"

The girls went to the bed and started stripping.

"I should've known," Drake said joining them and going to Lucy first.

Lucy moaned as she felt him work her body over.

Drake continued working Lucy's body over till she was nice and wet in her crotch.

"Please stop teasing!" she begged.

"Well since you asked so nicely," Drake said shoving his dick into Lucy's pussy.

"OHHHHHH!"

Drake began fucking Lucy long and deep hitting all her sensitive spots inside her pussy.

Lucy moaned louder and wrapped her legs around him.

Eventually both of them came together at the same time.

"That was tight," Lucy said kissing her husband.

"I know it was," Drake said returning the kiss before seeing June on all fours and raising her ass.

"Come on in." she purred.

Drake fingered June's pussy before entering her from behind as he fucked her while taking the time to fondle June's breasts.

June started moaning like crazy.

Eventually Drake stuffed June with all of his cum while June squirted on the bed.

"You really liked that huh June?" Drake asked.

"Uh-huh." panted June.

Drake then pulled out of June before letting her rest.

Marble tackled him.

Drake was hard as a rock as Marble began riding him cowgirl style.

Marble moaned with each bounce.

Drake then took the time to grab Marble's hips and help her bounce till they both came together at the same time.

"AIIIIIIIEEEEE!"

"That was the best sex we had yet," Drake said getting Marble off of him.

"Got that right." panted Marble.

"And Helen is left," Drake said as Helen already spread her legs open for him.

"The door is open." she purred.

Drake then entered Helen's warm tight wet pussy and began fucking her brains out.

Helen moaned and wrapped her legs around him.

Drake began feeling up Helen's body until both of them came at the same time.

"No matter how many times we do that it gets better each time," Drake said to Helen.

"Uh-huh." panted Helen. "Wonder if Red and his girls are thinking the same thing."

"Maybe but I do know one thing for sure," Drake said, "This new adventure is going to be one for the books."

"Pika."

-000-

Red and Pikachu were on deck enjoying the pleasant view when Misty came up.

"Man I never thought I'd be on a ship." said Red.

"Pika."

"I never thought that we'd actually be married," Misty said.

"Pika."

"Look at it this way at least we can travel the world," Red said.

"Pika."

"So what do you want to do now Misty?" Red asked.

"Oh girls!" called Misty.

The four Thompson sisters showed up.

"Let me guess, wedding night?" asked Red.

"You got it," Reina said leading the way to Red's cabin.

Red was stripped and ended up on the bed.

"My you're quick." he said.

"Quick is one of my titles," Sara said stripping naked and riding Red reverse cowgirl style.

"You got that right." said Red rubbing her with each bounce.

Sara moaned from each bounce as Red rubbed both her breasts and clit till they both came together.

"What a wedding night Red," Sara panted getting off Red's cock.

"Thanks." panted Red.

"Oh Red it's my turn," Rose said hopping on Red's cock.

"Ride 'em cowgirl!" moaned Red.

"Yeehaw!" Rose cheered riding Red cowgirl style.

"Pika."

After about an hour Red and Rose came together and Rose ended up stuffed.

"Thanks for the wedding night Red," Rose said kissing Red.

"Least I can do." said Red kissing her back.

"Oh Red," Rita said getting on all fours.

Red went over to her.

Rita purred gently as she felt Red's cock inside her pussy.

Red started pumping hard.

Rita worked her Pussy muscles and milked Red's cock for all he had to give.

"I'll bet she'll go off in90 thrusts." said Sara.

"I say 70." said Rose.

"I say 80," Reina said and on cue Rita went off in 80 thrusts.

"You're getting better at this Red," Rita panted as she patted her belly which was now stuffed with her husband's cum.

"Thanks." said Red.

"You're welcome," Rita said as she went to rest.

"Pika."

"So whose next?" Red asked.

Reina came over to him.

Red then began fucking Reina as he put her legs over his shoulders and fucked her long and deep.

"90 thrusts." said Rose.

"95," Rita said.

"100," Sara said.

"Pika."

After 95 thrusts Red came deep inside of Reina.

"Wow Red that was incredible," Reina purred.

"Thanks." said Red.

"And we saved the best for last," Rita said as Misty laid back.

"So I see." said Red going to her.

"I'm the one who gave you your first twins," Misty said spreading her legs, "Now fuck me for all your worth."

Red nodded and went in.

Misty moaned as she felt Red's big cock deep inside her pussy.

Red rubbed her all over with each thrust.

Misty wrapped her legs around Red's Waist to pull him deeper inside of her.

"148." said Reina.

"149." Rita said.

"150." Rose said.

"151." Sara said.

"Pika."

Red and Misty both came together after 152 thrusts with Red emptying his balls deep inside of his wife.

"Oh Red that was so wonderful," Misty panted.

"Thanks." panted Red.

"I'd say you're ready to take on the Orange Crew," Rita said.

"Pika."

As the Red Pearl Sailed onwards little did they know that they'd be facing down some new challenges up ahead in this new adventure.


	3. Fit To Be Tide

**Fit To Be Tide**

Morning broke across the coast as the Red Pearl sailed towards Mikan Island home of the first Gym of the Orange League. "Navi, question: which of those for cute ladies should I date first?" asked Naruto.

"Pika pika," as if to say, "Maria."

"Good point, I'll select Maria," Naruto said to his Pikachu.

"Machoke," as if to say, "Good call, Captain."

"Thanks for the confidence Machoke," Naruto said to Machoke.

"Good morning." said Red coming up, yawning.

"Ah, good morning Red," Naruto said. "So, how was your night with your newly wedded wives?"

"Great. Most uplifting experience ever, Captain."

He chuckled with glee. "Excellent. So all we need now is your brother-in-law, and we can begin," Naruto said as Drake showed up.

"Hello guys," Drake said showing up.

"Ahoy there! Glad to see you show up matey. You know, we'd be approaching the island where the first gym of the Orange League be housed. Arrrr."

"Now all we need to do is have Red get ready and meet the leader," Drake said, "Natsu, Lucy and I already met the leader and she uses water Pokémon."

"Oy. That's wild," said Natsu.

"Hey look we're here," Drake said.

"RAISE UP YARDS YA CACKLE OF DECK APES!" Naruto called to his crew. The fighting type Pokémon in question all sprung into action and got moving. "Hard to starboard!" he ordered. "Arrrr!" The Red Pearl sailed to the right as they got towards Mikan Island. "Throw the mainsail!" Machoke grabbed the mainsail and threw it. "I mean roll it up!" he groaned. Machoke sheepishly grinned before rolling up the mainsail.

"Machoke," as if to say, "Make up your mind, captain."

"Next time Naruto, you need to spell things out," Drake advised using one of Jimmy Neutron's inventions to undo what Machoke did to the sail before he rolled it up.

"Drop anchor," said Naruto. "AND KEEP IT ATTACHED TO CHAIN AND KEEP THE CHAIN ATTACHED TO THE SHIP YOU SAWBS!"

Hitmonchan nodded as he let down the anchor gently.

"You know something, Naruto," Drake said, "You might want to get some other fighting type Pokémon unless you keep your Pokémon at the IPD HQ and rotate them all the time."

"I do."

"Okay." Drake said nothing else as the ship arrived at Mikan Island.

"Lower the gangplank!" Hitmonlee lowered the gangplank onto the island allowing the group to exit the ship. "How's about I show you around?" he asked Maria.

"Sure," Maria said blushing slightly.

"Let's get you ready," said Yukie.

"Naruto has to have something for you," Sasha said.

"Pika," as if to say, "Yes, he has."

"Well when you put it that way I can't wait to see what it is," Maria said.

"Come on! You can't go looking like that!" said Karen.

"Yeah we need to make you look presentable," Yukie said.

Sasha grabbed her and dragged her to a changing room.

Once in the changing room Sasha had Maria strip down till she was in her depend.

"Now let's see." said Yukie looking through her dresses. "Which one to use."

"What about that one?" Maria suggested looking at a Sky Blue dress.

"Pika pika!" as if to say, "Yes!"

"Pikachu says that this one might work better," Sasha said holding up a Sailor girl outfit.

"Pika," as if to say, "That looks nice."

Maria grabbed the outfit and after putting on a Light blue Satine Bra she then put on the outfit. Naruto was waiting. Maria then came out of the changing room dressed in the Sailor Girl outfit. He blushed and fainted. "And here I thought I was gonna be nervous from my first date," Maria said as her fellow former orphans came by.

Pikachu had to wake him up. "PIKA-CHUUUUUUUU!"

"YEOW!" Naruto immediately woke up.

"Now that's funny," Yukie giggled.

Naruto got up and dusted himself off. "Shall we proceed?" Maria asked holding a hand out to him.

"By all means," he said, taking it.

-000-

"So this is Mikan Island," Rita said as the rest of the gang set foot on Mikan Island.

"Then let's take the gym and get that badge!" said Red.

"There's one thing we should tell you," Natsu said. "Gym Battles here on the Orange Islands are run a little differently than they are in the other regions."

"Huh?"

"We're here," Drake said, "And you'll figure out what we meant."

Red nodded and went in. As soon as he did so a bucket of water fell upon him getting him wet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Senta, show yourself, I know you're there," Natsu said.

"Aw, come on! You're no fun!" said Senta before appearing, "Really?"

"Ha ha funny guy now where is your sister?" Natsu said, "I owe her a date and now she's got a challenger wanting to face her." Red blinked. "I guess I forgot to mention that Cissy is the Gym Leader of the Mikan Island Gym."

"Pika?" as if to say, "What?"

Senta returned with a girl that was around the age of the group with auburn hair and blue eyes and she wore an orange skirt and a black top and white sandals.

"Brock would go crazy right now if he was here." said Misty.

"Fortunately he's back in Pewter City," June added.

"NATSU!" squealed the girl before glomping him.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that Cissy is Natsu's girlfriend," Helen spoke.

"Pika," as if to say, "Correct."

"And also the gym leader," Marble added.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!" declared Red.

"I accept but here in the Orange Islands we do more than have our Pokémon just battle," Cissy said, "Senta, prepare the arena."

"Of course," Senta said as the arena changed to show a pool beneath and empty cans.

"What's going on?" Red asked.

"I forgot to mention that this gym is a water gun challenge and a wave riding challenge," Drake said, "The first part is this: you select the Pokémon who has the most accurate water gun and they knock over the cans. First to knock over the most wins."

"I hope you had Squirtle practice." said Misty.

"Squirtle I choose you," Red said sending Squirtle out, "Squirtle, this is different from the battles we've been in before but I'm counting on you."

"Squirtle!" as if to say, "Count on me!"

"Seadra I choose you," Cissy said sending out Seadra.

"SEADRA!" as if to say, "READY!"

"Seadra?" Red asked checking the Pokedex.

"Seadra, the Dragon Pokémon. The evolved form of Horsea. Seadra has a violent temperament but possesses both strength and speed, and the quills that cover its body can render its victims unconscious." Red's Pokedex said.

"I'm not putting that into a beauty contest," Lucy said.

"SEADRA!" as if to say, "I HEARD THAT!"

"GAH! I'M WET!"

"You shouldn't judge by looks, squirt," Cissy said to Lucy before returning her attention to Red.

"Let's do it!" he said.

"Squirtle water gun attack," Red said as Squirtle fired his water gun knocking down one can at a time.

"Seadra use your Water Gun too," Cissy said as Seadra fired it's water gun also knocking over one target at a time.

"Oh my. Look at that aim," Helen said, "Having second thoughts on leaving Seadra out of a contest now, Lucy?" Lucy fainted.

After the Water Gun challenge was done Seadra and Squirtle were tied. "Okay so they're tied what do they do now?" Misty asked.

"Next is the Wave Riding Portion," Natsu reminded her. Red blinked.

-000-

"All you have to do is select a Water Pokémon and ride on its back and we race to the finish line," Cissy said explaining the rules as they were outside for the wave riding portion.

"Good thing Red has one." said Rose.

"That's the new Lapras he acquired," Sara spoke.

"Pika."

"Lapras I choose you," Red said sending out his new Lapras.

"LAP!" as if to say, "READY!"

"Let's see if Red's good at surfing as he is at training," Natsu said as the race began. Misty gulped.

"Why so glum, Misty?" Reina asked, "Blastoise may be strong but Lapras is fast and Lapras is even faster on ice if I recall correctly."

"Yeah, so calm down already," Sasha's Lapras said, "Besides Sasha herself said that she wants to compete in the Orange League too."

"Oh," Misty said.

"What I said was that I wanted to consider competing in the Orange League," Sasha said as the racers were at the half way point.

"Pika," as if to say, "Duly noted."

"Lapras, use Ice Beam," Red said ordering Lapras to use Ice Beam to create a path to slide on all the way back to the finish line.

"YAY!"

"Red won," Tracey said and true to Tracey's words Red won the race but he ended up flying right into a tree.

Red's wives quickly went to him. "Ladies, I'm okay," he said as Cissy showed up. "Well, how about that, Cissy?"

"You kid," said Cissy. "That was one heck of a show you put up! You win. And so I present you with…the Coral-Eye Badge."

"Oooooh! You did it, Red," Natsu said, "You earned the badge. Congratulations."

"And without Cissy making an arrogant comment," Lucy added.

"YES!" cheered Red. "I GOT A CORAL-EYE BADGE!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" as if to say, "All right!"

"Not bad some somebody whose never done wave riding before," Reina said, "But I have a feeling that the other gyms will be much tougher."

"Yeah, they always are," said Rita, looking across the distance.

"Either way, let's return to the ship," Rose suggested.

"Pika!" as if to say, "Yes! Let's!"

-000-

"By the way did we forget Natsu?" Sasha asked.

"He said something about a date with Cissy," Drake said, "He'll be back before sunset."

"So where's the captain?" asked Red.

"On a date with Maria," said Yukie.

"I hope she doesn't wet herself," June said.

"Pika," as if to say, "She won't."

-000-

"Thanks again for the date," Maria said to Naruto.

"I'm just glad to be in the company of one so fair as yourself," said Naruto. "Don't you think?" Maria giggled at that statement. "Here's a present."

"For me really?" Maria asked opening it.

"Yep."

"A new dress! How nice."

"Made from the finest silk in the Sinnoh region, I might add." Maria began peppering Naruto with kisses. 'Okay enough of the Drill Peck trick.' thought Naruto before bringing her in for a real kiss.

'Whoa. Oh my. So this is what a real kiss feels like,' Maria thought as she let herself get lost in the kiss.

Navi saw his captain come back and piped him aboard.

"That would be our cue to leave," Maria said, "Natsu must be done with his date with Cissy by now."

"So where is he?" asked Red.

"Oy. You looking for me, champ?" Natsu asked showing up.

"Pika pika," as if to say, "He was."

"Natsu! Where have you been?" Maria asked. A note. "You went on a date with Cissy and got her pregnant, huh?"

"Yeah, you got that right." said Cissy coming aboard with a big belly.

"Uh Cissy…what are you doing here?" Red asked.

"I'm growing fast so I might give birth any time now and I don't want the father to sail out till I do!" said Cissy.

"Okay but how did your belly grow quickly," Natsu asked. A note. And a slap of the forehead. "Oh sweet Jesus! Well that explains where the pregnancy speed up soap went."

Just then Cissy's water broke. "Oh boy here it comes," Red said "Natsu brace yourself."

"NATSU I'M GONNA GRIND THAT TUBE INTO PASTE!" screamed Cissy.

"Please tell me she's not serious," Natsu panicked, scratching his head.

"Should we?" Red asked his girls.

"We may as well," Rita said.

Misty explained to Natsu. "Okay so that's the contractions talking," Natsu said as Rita and Reina got Cissy to strip and in a tub so she could give birth.

"Oh this hurts so much!" moaned Cissy.

"I did this before Cissy so don't be such a sissy," Rita said as Cissy pushed.

"Nice rhyme." said Misty.

"Pun, I may add. Pun. Thanks," Rita said as Cissy gave birth to a boy.

"I feel another one in this belly!" Cissy said before pushing again.

"Just keep pushing," Reina said. "Push…" Cissy pushed as hard as she could. "Look at that. You and Natsu are the proud parents of a baby girl."

Cissy nodded while panting. "So what are you going to name them?" Red asked.

"Chris and Cora," Cissy said.

"Pika," as if to say "Ea-C."

"Good names," Natsu said holding his newborn babies.

"You going to be joining this voyage?" Naruto asked Cissy.

"Cissy can't just leave the gym unattended," Rita reminded.

"I'll call my Mom," said Cissy.

"So does that mean you want to join us?" Natsu asked. A nod. "Then welcome aboard Cissy."

"LET'S CAST OF YA BULGE RATS!" Naruto shouted to his crew.

"You know I just thought of something," Rita said, "We never saw Team Rocket since we left the Kanto Region."

"I wonder why." said Red before robot arms appeared and swiped Naruto's crew.

"Hey what's going on?" Natsu asked, "Is this a Pirate attack?"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! Dat's right!"

"Team Rocket!" Red snapped, "Well. I should've known."

"How the hell did you get here without us noticing?" Rita snapped.

"The boss gave us a high tech submarine as a reward for the successes we've had recently," James said.

"GIVE BACK MY CREW OR I'LL RUN YOU THROUGH!" yelled Naruto drawing his sword.

"Arbok use sludge bomb now," Jessie called sending Arbok into action.

"ARBOK!"

"I got this," Natsu said, "Raichu use Thunder attack on Arbok."

"RAI!"

Raichu hit Arbok with a powerful Thunder attack sending it flying back to Team Rocket in the process.

Naruto went to action. He reached the control panel and destroyed it freeing his crew. "Navi Thunder attack!" he said once he and his crew were back on the Red Pearl.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu fried Team Rocket and sent them blasting off as the sub was blown to bits. Fortunately it was solar powered so it wasn't harmful for the environment.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"So that was Team Rocket," Natsu said, "Cousin Drake told me about them. They're a bunch of Pokémon thieves. Simple enough."

"They're veeeeeeery lucky I don't keelhaul them!" growled Naruto. "Arrrr!"

"What does keelhaul mean?" Red asked. A note. "Eviscerate into nothing. Ground beef. Analogue. Okay…that sounds brutal."

"That's what a pirate does." said Naruto, with a wink and flash of his gold tooth.

Red shrugged. "Yare, yare."

"Either way, we might want to get inside," Natsu said.

"Pika," as if to say, "Yes."

-000-

"Hey mom how are you doing?" Karen asked her adoptive mom via video phone.

"Just fine. We're going fine."

"We're at Mikan Island," Karen said. "And Red won his Gym badge."

"He did? Well! All right, good for him."

"Yep he won thanks to the Lapras Naruto and I helped calm down."

"Someone has a crush I think."

"Oh Mom," Karen said embarrassed to the point of wetting herself.

"It seems like only yesterday when I took you in. Now you have found someone to love," sobbed Joy. "They grow up so fast!"

"Considering the events when you took me in."

"Pika," as if to say, "And what events!"

"Well that's all I have to say for now Mom."

"Ok sweetheart. Let me know if I have grandbabies coming." said Joy. Karen ended the call on that note before going for a dip in the hot tub.

-000-

"Now this is the life," Karen said to herself in the hot tub.

"Pika," as if to say, "Mmm-hmmmm."

"Let me guess Maria, Sasha and Yukie are coming right?" Karen asked her Pikachu.

"Pika pika," as if to say, "Mmm-hmmmm."

"And they're all naked aren't they?"

"Pika," as if to say, "Mmm-hmmmm."

"Figures."

"Hey there!" called Maria.

"Hey Maria."

"Mind if we join you?" asked Yukie.

"Why not? Come on in!"

"Gee thanks!" said Sasha.

"So how does it feel to finally be free to walk around and not worry about your bladder problems?" Karen asked Maria Sasha and Yukie once they were all in the hot tub.

"Oh! It's like heaven!" said Maria. "It's great! Awesome!"

"Considering that this ship was designed to handle that," Sasha said.

"Yep." said Yukie.

"And now I can see the world," Karen said.

"Do you like the Captain?" asked Maria.

"Yes," Karen said.

"Well so do we," said Sasha.

"Too bad we can't do a bed tango with him," Yukie said, "Due to our weak bladder problems."

"He's working on it!" said Maria.

"But that doesn't mean we can't give him head in our depends," Karen said.

Yukie pulled her in for a kiss. Sasha pulled Maria in for a kiss as Karen began French kissing Yukie. Pure vanilla flavors all over. Ice cream.

"Oh my she's real good.' thought Yukie before rubbing their breasts together. 'I must…investigate this feeling further.' The mystique of symmetrical docking. Unreal!

'Oh dear, I never experienced something like this before,' Karen thought, closing her eyes as her breasts rubbed up against Yukie's. "Squishy, mmm, hooooooh…'

Yukie then started working on her core. 'That's odd,' Yukie thought working Karen's core, 'I thought Karen would have a hymen or something but it's been torn. I'll have to ask her about it later.'

"OOOOHHHH!" Karen purred in pleasure before working Yukie's core over, tears falling out of her eyes.

Sasha looking over with a flat gaze and a naughty face. 'Something tells me they'll both go off in 3…2…1…' she thought. Karen and Yukie both came in the tub together.

"That was great Yukie," Karen said having kissed Yukie.

"You really think so Karen?" Yukie asked, still fonding her.

"Of course," Karen said.

"Pika," as if to say, "Oh you."

"Wanna watch Maria and Sasha make love?" Karen said quietly to Yukie.

"Sure," said Yukie.

Sasha and Maria continued making love and fingering each other. 'No matter how many times we do this this always gets better,' Sasha thought as she fingered Maria's core. 'I need this feeling from her. I need it. I need it…' She closed her eyes and reached out for another kiss.

"OOOHHHHH! Ahhhhh….haaaaah…ahhhhh…" Maria cried, tears coming down, blissful tears of happiness they were. "Haaaah…haaaaah…ohhhhh…" Hitched breathing, deep heaves, sighs of contentment.

"Well? Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it," she whispered lustily, the light shining on her wet skin making her glisten aglow. Sasha continued fingering Maria slowly so as to tease her a bit. "OOOOHHHH! Ahhhh….hyaaaaah…HYAAAAAAH!" she squealed, the woman in her coming out uncaged, untouched, unbound.

Karen bit her lip in anticipation of the inevitable. 'They're gonna come in three…two…one…' Karen thought an hour later as Maria and Sasha came together. "There it is."

"Wow…Sasha you've gotten better," Maria panted.

"Haven't I? Thanks for the compliment," Sasha sighed, giving Maria another kiss on the lips. A trail of saliva separated their lips.

"Pika," as if to say, "What an hour."

-000-

Red was with his Pikachu as he was getting ready for a date with Reina. "Okay, that should do it," he said.

"Pika?" as if to say, "What's this?"

"Honeymoon date."

"Oh Red, are you ready?" Reina's voice called out.

"Yep," said Red. He opened the door to see Reina in a dazzling blue dress. "Wow!"

"You like what you see?" Reina purred.

"Uh-huh."

"Then let's go," Reina said. Red offered an arm and she took it as they went on their date.

"Ahhhh, romance," said Naruto. "On the high seas, even."

"Pika Pika," as if to say, "It's always fun."

"I'll wait for the next stop for date to Navi."

"Pika," as if to say, "Okay."

-000-

"I always liked Honeymoons," said Red to Reina as they headed out to another part of the ship that was serving food. "One thing that Naruto told me about his ship is that they serve cuisine that you see on luxury cruise lines."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, which means you get some really tasty food and since we're VIPs, we don't need to pay a single dime."

"A good dinner always makes for a great honeymoon," Reina said as they took their seats.

"Welcome to the Red Pearl Restaurant," said a waiter in a tuxedo. "I'm Jacques. Here is our menu." He produced to menus for Red and Reina. "Do you want anything to drink, madame?"

"I'll have a glass of Mondavi," Reina said.

"And for you, monsieur?"  
"A glass of Chadwick for me," Red said. Mondavi and Chadwick were two types of nonalcoholic Pacha Berry ciders.

"Good calls. Let me know what you would like to order-huh?"

Reina tugged on Jacques's sleeve. "We're ready to order."

"All right, madame. What would you like as your first course?"

"We'll take the seafood tempura," Red said.

"Okay, and for your main?"  
"Filet mignon!" Reina exclaimed.

"Tauros filet mignon it is," Jacques said. "All right, and what about dessert, monsieur?"

"The chocolate ganache tart, and strawberry frozen yogurt on the side with mango sauce."

"Oooooh!" Reina squealed, her face a rose.

"Okay, our team will have it ready for you," Jacques said, taking the menus. "And merci."

Red cracked his knuckles. "Man! We really went all-out with the food, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did," Reina said. She glanced into Red's eyes.

"What?"

"I want the dinner, but I want you more," she whispered through her half-lidded eyes and smile.

"You really want my body, huh?" he snickered.

Cat ears perked out of Reina's head. And a tail. Her lips formed a sideways three. "Nyan!"

"I'll take that as a 'Yes.'" Red said, looking back to an invisible camera with a sweatdrop on his head. Reina pulled him over and the two of them shared a kiss.

"Appetizer, my honey."

"Ohohohohhhhhh!" Red could tell that Reina was really famished for everything. Oh, what a glutton in love! In love, say the Fates!

A group of restaurant staff handed the couple their dishes, replete with two bottles of braded Pacha Berry cider. "I have an idea," Red said.

"I'm a step ahead of you," Reina said, holding her bottle. Red held his and the two of them poured each other's glass nearly to the brim.

"A toast," Red said, "To me and you, a happy relationship, and more adventures to come, I would imagine. Am I right?"

"Red, you're _always_ right," Reina replied as they clinked glasses, and talked about their progress so far and favorite musical bands over tempura and filet mignon. The breakfast of foodies, one would imagine.

He concurred. "And I am never wrong."

-000-

Red and Reina returned from their big date and dinner. Naruto watched as Red give her a gift from the gift shop next door to the restaurant. "How fast you think will she take in kissing him?" he asked Navi.

"Pika," as if to say, "Who knows?"

"Yeah. He'll do it in…3…2…1." Right on cue, Reina began French kissing Red to thank him for the gift.

"And in 10 she'll drag him to their room."

"Pika," as if to say, "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…"

"3…2…1."

"Pika!" as if to say, "Zero!" Reina then pulled Red into their room for some alone time.

"Called it!"

"Pika," as if to say, "Yes!"

-000-

"Wow!" said Red as Reina stripped him. "And I wasn't even sure that worked.

"You'd be surprised at what works, baby," Reina said before getting ready for some fun with Red.

"Yeah babe, you got that right." said Red kissing her. "Mmmmm…" Reina returned the kiss before going down to grip Red's enormous balls. Big balls. AC/DC sized. Red then started to work on Reina breasts. She then began French kissing Red as the latter worked her breasts over. Such massive cleavage needed to be investigated, to be pleasured, to be enjoyment. Oh the enjoyment, yes!

Red was just started. Biting his lips he then worked his way to her core. Reina purred happily as Red fingered her incessantly. "Let's see." said Naruto hearing that a while later while hearing from a distance. "Something tells me she'll go off in 3…2…1…zero."

"Ahaaaaaah, I'm coming!" Reina shouted as she came all over Red's fingers. "It's all over!"

"I say! You sure are wet enough, now aren't ya?" said Red licking off the cream. "Vanilla coconut! The taste of innocence!"

"Dammit! You know I'm always wet and horny for you, Red," Reina purred. "Is it good?"

"Better. It's great," he said, going in for the kill.

"Ahhhhaah!" Reina screamed in pleasure closing her teary eyes as Red devoured her flower as if it was edible pink pure sugar frosting with a touch of buttercream. She was like a big, massive cake that needed to be cut with his knife. Red snuggled between Reina's breasts and as he motorboated, he subconsciously drove himself into her.

"I can't stop this feeling for you," Red said, whispering. "Come to me. Come to me. Come. To. ME!"

"HYAAAAAAAAH!" Reina cried, thrashing her head back as Red began to drive his everything into her, filling her cup so that it runneth over. They held hands as Reina began to bounce up and down, riding him as if he was a horse, and she was a naked cowgirl riding across the desert plains, the endless blue skies and shining sun embracing them.

'When I think of you,' Red said, thrusting into her G-spot so that she cried out his name some more through her happy tears, 'I think of being unstoppable. You make it happen, and I can only love you for it. Thank you, Reina. Thank you. For everything!'

"Ahhhhh...haaaah…HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Finally, Red filled Reina's cup up and she collapsed on top of him, his hands firmly stroking her hips and ass, the two of them shared a long, rich kiss, the bells of joy ringing outside at a nearby church and a flock of doves from parts unknown flying in the distance. Naruto had passed out temporarily from a loss of blood. "So what shall we do next Red?" Reina asked, tucking her hair, looking at him like a true wife should.

"Hmmm. I don't know."

"That's okay. For now, let's just cuddle," she suggested, nibbling Red's ear before the two of them kissed again.

"Pika," as if to say, good idea.

"Looks like I was right, Navi," Naruto said to his Pikachu outside the room. Somehow he recovered from the nosebleed, but he had to plug his nostrils.

"Pika?" as if to say, "You think so?"

"Either way, we should set sail for the next island," Naruto suggested.

"PIKA!" as if to say, "AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" Naruto and his Pokemon weighed the anchor and they began to get the ship ready to set sail.


	4. Trouble on Mandarin Island

**Trouble on Mandarin Island**

As the gang continued their Orange Island Adventures, they found themselves heading towards Mandarin Island North. "Okay, here it is guys," Natsu said to the gang as they were on deck, "Take a good look at Mandarin Island North, the Big Apple of the Orange Islands."

"Aye that it is. Are we stopping here?" asked Naruto.

"Yes we are," Drake said.

"YOU HEARD THE MAN YA CACKLE OF DECK APES!" he bellowed to the crew, shaking a fist. Naruto's crew got the ship ready to land as the gang recalled their Pokemon back into their Pokeballs so they could go explore Mandarin Island.

"So what can we find here?" asked Red.

"Was seeing Pokemon attacking their trainers part of the job?" Reina asked.

"Why no, Rose; this is a peaceful place," Natsu replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Because a Grimer, Voltorb and four Magnemite are attacking their masters," Rita said pointing to said Pokemon doing just that.

"Umbreon get over there and break it up," Rose said sending Umbreon into action.

"The rest of us might want to hang back just in case," Karen advised. Naruto got out a device that scanned for soundwaves.

"Naruto, somehow I get the feeling that this is a Psychic Attack," Sara said, "Umbreon's not affected and as a Dark Type Umbreon is immune to Psychic Attacks so a Psychic Pokemon has got to be behind this."

"But a Pokemon couldn't be doing this on its own so somebody else has to be pulling the strings," Lucy said.

Naruto then got out a Team Rocket Scanner. "What the hell is that?" Yukie asked.

"Check this out, folks. This gizmo here…helps me scan for any people with evil intent. And I have a hunch that's exactly what we got!" said Naruto before turning it on.

"Does that device also tell you where they're hiding?" Rose asked, "And please hurry. Umbreon and I are in a battle right now and the odds are not in our favor."

"Brainwash shield: On." said Naruto turning on another gadget.

"Tell me this," Rita asked sending her Pikachu into battle alongside Rose's Umbreon, "Will this also snap those other Pokemon Back to normal or do we have to find the cause of the disturbance and go from there?" A note. "Oh. All right."

Before Naruto could use it however the Pokemon all disappeared with only Rose's Umbreon and Rita's Pikachu still there. Fortunately the others had their Pokemon with them as well. "Lucky us." said Red.

"Here comes Officer Jenny," Natsu siad "Perhaps we can ask her what the hell's been going on."

"Jenny I'm glad you're here," Misty said, "Some Pokemon were turning against their trainers and then they vanished."

"Rose's Umbreon for some reason was the only one not affected," Tracey said, "Naruto thinks that a Psychic Pokemon controlled by a Human is behind this."

"Hmmmm. Well, in the past few days there have been reports of Pokemon that have turned on their trainers and in some cases even attacked them," Jenny said.

"Naruto did you find where the source of the disturbance is coming from yet?" Drake asked Naruto.

"That way," he replied, pointing.

"Let's go," Reina said, "But we should do this carefully. I have a terrible feeling that whoever is behind this is expecting us."

-000-

"Well, this is the place right?" Rose asked as they were outside a big building with an antenna on it.

"You bet," said Naruto. "Wait here while I mess them up. Be right back."

"Where are Cissy, Helen, June and Marble?" Tracey asked.

"At the ship watching the babies," Natsu said.

Naruto was sneaking in the base. "At this rate we'll have all the Pokemon on the island under our control," said a male voice, laughing like a maniac.

"And the best part is that Jessie and James couldn't steal this many Pokemon in over a million years," a female voice added as Naruto continued sneaking into the base not knowing that he was going after Butch and Cassidy.

'I think I'll use break in plan #56.' he thought. Naruto then used his agility to sneak in and then subtly sneak over as Butch and Cassidy were reporting to Giovanni.

"I trust that things at Mandarin Island North are going to schedule?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes sir!" the duo answered in unison in full voice.

"Mmmmm. Good to hear that," he said before ending the call.

"Awwwww yeah! The boss is gonna give us a raise!" cheered Butch.

"And a promotion as well," Cassidy added, stars in her eyes.

"Over my dead body," Naruto snapped making his appearance, "I'm from the IPD. You're under arrest."

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"Team Rocket circling the Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or surely lose the fight!"

"I don't think so." said Naruto. "And don't call me surely!"

"Either way, you're outnumbered," Butch said, "We've stolen all the Pokemon we can get with the help of the Drowzee we stole from the fake breeding center," He pointed to his device. "This device strengthens Drowzee's powers so that it can hypnotize all the Pokemon into obeying us."

"Oh…was that the one I placed bombs on?" asked Naruto before taking out a remote. "1 way to find out." With that he pressed a button.

-000-

"What's happening in there?" Misty asked before an explosion rang out and destroyed the building.

"I'd say Naruto did his job," Reina spoke.

"And that would be our cue!" said Drake running to the action.

When he got there however he saw that Naruto was already herding the stolen Pokemon out of the building and back to their trainers and he also had Butch and Cassidy tied up as well.

"What kept you guys?" asked Naruto before Maria glomped him.

"We would've been here sooner but we got sidetracked," Sasha said.

"That was a test that splits the rookies from the pros." sighed Naruto.

"Either way I'll take it from here," Jenny said loading Butch and Cassidy into a paddy wagon bound for Jail.

"Looks like we're carted off again," Butch and Cassidy groaned through crocodile tears as they were being delivered to jail yet again.

"That Jenny's a close friend of mine. Very close. I always make a point to stay docked on this island for a week so we can catch up," said Naruto.

"Which means we'll be here for a while," Red said, "And either way I don't mind. We could use a break after my victory at the the Mikan Island Gym."

"Then let's hit the beach!" said Misty.

-000-

"Now this is what I call the life," Cissy said as she and the others joined them at the beach. Fortunately they had the sense to bring the kids along and put the ship on safeguard so nobody would steal it.

"Aye that it is," said Naruto before thinking. 'Let's see, knowing Jenny she'll wrap up her work for the day and surprise me in 3…2…2…2…and 1.' Right on cue, after a delay, Officer Jenny showed up and surprised Naruto. "Did you miss me?" he asked.

"Heheh. you have no idea," Jenny purred lustily as she glomped Naruto incessantly.

"Indeed, that's my girl," said Naruto pulling her in for a kiss.

"Wanna go on a date and then spend some time at my place?" Jenny suggested.

"How's about our favorite lagoon?" asked Naruto.

Jenny nodded as she led the way.

"Looks like Naruto and Jenny are catching up," June said.

"Pika."

-OOO-

"You know, it's nice to be in these fragrant waters," Naruto said in his brown trunks, thrashing his head back as if he was a dolphin in the ocean. "Don't you think?"

"Mmmm-hmmmmm, Naruto," Jenny said, plucking at a flower. "He loves me, he loves me not…he loves me. I knew it." She submerged herself in the waters for a bit before rising, her long, cerulean hair reflecting the colors of the lagoon.

"Of course I love you," Naruto said, going in for a kiss as he fondled Jenny's breasts. After a few minutes of swimming, they went to shore and relaxed on a long beach chair made for two.

"Where have you been all this time, darling?" she said as a waiter brought her a mai tai. A few sips. Soon, she felt its effects.

"I've been on an adventure with my mates, gone here and there, took care of bad guys, often without getting a vacation…"

"How can you not have a vacation? You live on a ship! I'm often working to take care of criminals and all that. You have it easy. I have it bad."

"You do?"

"Yeah. But at least I survive through all of it."

"Same here. You know something?"

"What?"

"I owe you all of my love."

"I owe you to. Come to me, Naruto," she whispered through her hitched breathing and sighs. Closing her eyes, Jenny received Naruto's kiss and the two of them embraced. Naruto easily undid her bikini and the two of them were in the nude. 'I need your love,' Jenny thought, the tears starting to fall as they continued to kiss. 'I need it!' She thrashed her head back and allowed Naruto to work on her breasts. He sucked on them, tasting its minty flavor, before working on that spot between her legs, so fragrant and delightful.

Naruto knew that Jenny wanted more of him. As he showered her arms and legs with kisses, Jenny found himself on top of Naruto and they both began to grind, Naruto throwing his everything into her, their driving pronounced by the moaning, groaning, and Jenny's gasps of pleasure. A flock of birds flew in the distance as the two of them held hands, the movement becoming faster, her cup beginning to fill with his all.

"Ahhhhh! Haaaaaah! Ohhhhh! Haaaaaah!" Jenny's heaves and sighs were getting more orgasmic and pronounced.

'She needs this. She wants this. She needs my love!' Naruto thought as the two of them went into overdrive.

"Ahhhhhh, I'm gonna, I'm gonna…..HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jenny cried as a massive rush and release went into her, and she fell into Naruto's arms, her cup full of his cream, her satisfaction content to the point where she could do no more and could go no wrong. The bells of a church nearby were ringing and Jenny fell into a deep trance for a half hour. Naruto continued to stroke the curves of Jenny's body, even giving her toned buttocks a squeeze so that she came after the fact.

"You know it's times like that that I enjoy being together with you," Jenny said resting her head on Naruto's chest. 

"And I with you," said Naruto.

Her tears of happiness marked her face of blissful content. "I…I just don't want this to end…"

"Never." And the two of them kissed once more as a rush of flower petals fell on their bodies.

-000-

"You know Cissy, I'm actually glad that I got you pregnant," Natsu said to his soon to be bride. Cissy nodded. "See, we're now the proud parents of twins, but even so we still need to go on a date. Or at least go out."

"I'm in."

-OOO-

"I love dance halls," said Natsu as they wandered to one of those places in Mandarin Island North, simply called "SHAKE!".

"That's the name of this place?" Cissy asked. "Shake?"

"Well, nightclubs and dance halls tend to have…inventive [sic] names out here. Let's go inside."

"Oooooh." There were flashing strobe lights, some people dancing, and a restaurant that served burgers, fries…and shakes. Everybody was drinking a shake. "I can see why everybody like to go here," Cissy said as they took a seat. "They come here to shake their booty and they come here to drink milkshakes."

"_Now_ do you see why this place is called 'SHAKE!', Cissy?"

"Yes, yes, yes, you're right."

"Hey, bro, welcome to SHAKE!," said the waiter at the counter. Natsu exchanged a fist bump.

"What's up?"

"Nothin' much, it's a nice feeling down here. This your girl?"  
"Yeah, I'm Natsu and this is my fiancé Cissy."

"Hey, Cis! How are ya?"

"Pleasure to meet you," Cissy said, shaking hands.

"Name's Gunther, the owner of this place. We serve burgers, fish tacos, fries, salads, plates and of course, our shakes. And we have a dance hall, too."

Cissy was impressed. "You have everything."

"We've earned awards for our food and live acts that take place here. We're a hit a with the tourists. Anything you want to order, Nats?"  
"Guns, I'll go with the Baja Shrimp Platter to start," Natsu said, "And then…I'll have the Man's Man Burger with fish and chips."

"Sheesh! You's a big eater, aren't ya?"

"You can't win battles if you're hungry."

"Very true. And what about you, Cis?"  
"Mmmm, I'll go with some shrimp tacos, and a Keen-Wa with extra goat cheese. And the Killer Poutine with Mangos."

"You're hungry as a horse, too, it looks like."

"That's because…" She found a Rapidash's head mask and put it on, flashing a victory sign. "I AM a horse. Neigh!"

Gunther and Natsu were in stitches. "Ahahahahahah, aw yeah! That's the spirit!" Gunther said.

"That's nice, but please. Put that mask away," Natsu said, as Cissy did. "You know our order, boss."

"Anything to drink?"

"Shakes," they both said.

"Flavors?"

"Strawberry for me and chocolate for him," Cissy said.

"Thank you, and I'll have your orders in a bit." Gunther took off.

"I've never heard of reggaeton music until now," said Cissy. "Actually, I've heard of it, but I haven't really listened to it."

"It does sound infectious after a while," Natsu said to her. "The beat, the feeling, the preludes to sex…"

"For you, _everything_ leads to sex," Cissy said, elbowing him playfully.

"Oh you, that hurt!"

"Not as much as this…"

As soon as Cissy nibbled Natsu's ear, he gesticulated like a girl. "Hyaaaaaah!" Natsu cried, cat ears perking out.

"Whoa."

"I have your food ready," Gunther said minutes later, his assistants delivering a set of plates. "Enjoy."

"Here," Natsu said, handing him a 5,000-Pokedollar bill.

"Already? And this…is exactly what the whole thing costs! Exact change!"

"So you won't bother us while we're eating, okay chief?"

"Thank…you….hmmm…" Gunther left the two of them to feast on their dinner. The patty for the Keen-Wa was made of quinoa while the Man's Man Burger featured organically-raised Tauros beef to go with amber-ale cheddar, applewood Pidgey bacon and all the trimmings.

"That was quite a meal, no?" Cissy asked Natsu as they finished an hour later.

"Really good food they serve here. Everything they said was true."

"Maybe we should burn some calories or something?"

They went to the dance floor. A group of club-hoppers were moving their legs and arms in unison. "What are they dancing?"

"It's a dance we call the Zumba," said a local who chose to remain anonymous. "Introduced by a tourist that calls himself Don Omar."

"Don Omar?" Natsu said. "Hey, I've heard of him. And he introduced this dance?"

"It has caught the Orange Archipelago by storm! Study the moves a bit."

After a few minutes, Natsu and Cissy decided to join. Everybody was watching them dance the Zumba, and they did in a way that was more intimate than usual. That caused the DJ to play the music one more time, to the delight of the dancers in the hall, who surrounded the two of them.

"_Pa' este baile no hay salida, que corra el tiempo_

_Pégate y zumba conmigo con movimiento_

_Pa' este baile no hay salida, que corra el tiempo_

_Pégate y zumba conmigo con movimiento, con movimiento_

_Veo que la manera en que mueves tu cuerpo tan violento_

_De la forma en que bailas y le pones sentimiento_

_A ese cuerpo que me tiene loco_

_Pa' este baile no hay salida, que corra el tiempo_

_Pégate y zumba conmigo con movimiento_

_Pa' este baile no hay salida, que corra el tiempo_

_Pégate y zumba conmigo con movimiento_

_Voy bajando, lo estas sintiendo_

_Voy subiendo con mas movimiento_

_Voy bajando, lo estas sintiendo_

_Voy subiendo con mas movimiento_

_Todo el mundo con las manos arriba_

_Dándole al movimiento de cintura_

_No te canses, ponle ritmo de la vida_

_Zumba nena menea sin censura_

_Ponle sabor al movimiento de cadera_

_Suba mami y pegate arriba_

_Samba pa' que baile la rumba_

_Pa' este baile no hay salida, que corra el tiempo_

_Pégate y zumba conmigo con movimiento_

_Pa' este baile no hay salida, que corra el tiempo_

_Pégate y zumba conmigo con movimiento_

_No sé lo que esta pasando pero esto se está prendiendo_

_La música está sonando y los cuerpos sacudiendo_

_No sé lo que esta pasando pero esto se esta prendiendo_

_La temperatura sube zumba zumba sube sube_

_Voy bajando, lo estas sintiendo_

_Voy subiendo con mas movimiento_

_Voy bajando, lo estas sintiendo_

_Voy subiendo con mas movimiento_

_Pa' este baile no hay salida, que corra el tiempo_

_Pégate y zumba conmigo con movimiento_

_Pa' este baile no hay salida, que corra el tiempo_

_Pégate y zumba conmigo con movimiento_

_Todo el mundo con las manos arriba_

_Dándole al movimiento de cintura_

_No te canses, ponle ritmo a la vida_

_Zumba nena menea sin censura_

_Ponle sabor al movimiento de cadera_

_Suba mami y pegate arriba_

_Samba pa' que baile la rumba_

_Voy bajando, lo estas sintiendo_

_Voy subiendo con mas movimiento_

_Voy bajando, lo estas sintiendo_

_Voy subiendo con mas movimiento_

_Veo que la manera que mueves tu cuerpo tan violento_

_De la forma en que bailas y le pones sentimiento_

_A ese cuerpo que me tiene loco_

_Pa' este baile no hay salida, que corra el tiempo_

_Pégate y zumba conmigo con movimiento_

_Pa' este baile no hay salida, que corra el tiempo_

_Pégate y zumba conmigo con movimiento_

_Pa' este baile no hay salida, que corra el tiempo_

_Pégate y zumba conmigo con movimiento_

_Pa' este baile no hay salida, que corra el tiempo_

_Pégate y zumba conmigo con movimiento…"_

-OOO-

"Ohhhhh man. That was better than our previous date," Natsu said back aboard the Red Pearl. "We ate, drank and danced the Zumba. Lovely. No?"

"Oh yeah, you said it," sighed Cissy. "First time I danced the Zumba and got some energy back. I wonder how Naruto's doing."

"Knowing him…he'll be weighing anchor and enjoying himself after this visit to Mandarin Island North," Natsu said.

"Pika," as if to say, "Yes."

"Let's head inside, I think we…need to consummate a bit," Natsu said. "You owe me that, you know?"

"Mmmm-hmmmmm. Shhhhhh…" The two of them both went inside their private room and Natsu posted a sign that said, "Do Not Disturb." What they did inside…was the stuff love was made of.

-000-

"What a day, Navi," Naruto said in his cabin. "We defeated Butch and Cassidy, rescued some Pokemon and spent time with Officer Jenny. And I ravaged her willingly."

"Pika," as if to say, "Yeah…"

"We should get going soon. Red has three more badges to get before he competes in the Orange League." Just then a knock on the door was heard. "Come in." Jenny came in with a big belly. "Oh, I take it that I got you pregnant already right?" Naruto asked.

"Gee whiz, future father…What _was_ your first clue?" asked Jenny.

"The big belly," Naruto said as Jenny's water broke and a sticky liquid ran down her leg. "I hope you weren't wearing panties."

"No."

"Okay, good so let's get you into the tub," Naruto spoke as he guided Jenny into the tub.

-000-

"OW! NARUTO I'M GONNA LOCK YOU UP IN THE DEEPEST CELL I CAN FIND!" screamed Jenny hours later.

"Hey, hey, hey ease up Jenny, it's time for you to push," Naruto said. "Now push…" Jenny pushed down hard. She gave birth to a girl. "And another Jenny comes into the world."

"Hello, my wonderful baby girl," Jenny said as she breast fed her baby.

"I always carry these around with me. Just in case." said Naruto getting out some baby gear. "For you and your new daughter."

"Thank you again Naruto," Jenny said, "I should probably take my leave now since you've got places to go but will you come back to visit?"

"Don't I always?" asked Naruto with a wink.

Jenny nodded before she and her newborn daughter left the ship. "Good luck Naruto," Jenny said, "Hurry back."

"I will," said Naruto with a nod.

"Can we move now?" asked Red.

"Yeah. No need to be in a hurry," said Naruto before taking a deep breath and…. "CAST OFF YOU SWABS! ARRRRRRRRRR!" His crew of fighting type Pokemon got the ship ready and once Naruto gave the word the Red Pearl set sail from Mandarin Island North. "So next island which one of the girls should I date next Navi?" he asked his partner.

"Pika," Navi said as if to say, "Yukie."

"All right, fine by me." said Naruto as the ship sailed off. He looked into the distance as more adventures came their way. And boy, would they come!


	5. The Joy of Pokemon

**The Joy of Pokémon **

The Red Pearl was currently sailing through the Orange Islands after having made some stops on some of the smaller Islands. So far, they had found a Crystal Onix, saved a Stage Show, met a Nurse Joy who was an Archeologist, discovered an island where Pokémon turn pink by eating a fruit that contained the pigmentation, and Karen had captured a Psyduck that had a pink tail and evolved into a Golduck soon after in the process which Misty had befriended in the process. So now, they were on their way to continue their adventure when the Ship's Radar picked up something off the left side of the ship.

"Hey Naruto, what was that?" Yukie asked.

"It looked like a Kayak," Karen spoke.

"Must be the Nurse Joy that travels." said Naruto. "She and I are very close."

"You're kidding right? Because the only Nurse Joy we know that travels is Helen," Maria said, "And she didn't tell us about any relatives of hers that travel."

"Perhaps we can talk to this Joy about it," Sasha suggested as the Kayak stopped near the Red Pearl.

"AHO~~~~~~Y THERE!" called Naruto.

"Ahoy," Nurse Joy called from the Kayak with her Chansey.

"Auntie," Karen called as Joy was coming aboard.

"Auntie?" asked Sasha.

"We'll ponder that later." said Maria. "If this Joy is close to Naruto I'll bet she'll glomp him in 3…2…1." Immediately, Karen's aunt began glomping Naruto and peppering his face with kisses and her Chansey began cuddling Navi.

'Seems Naruto is quite the magnet for all the Joys and Jennys in this neck of the woods.' thought Drake.

'I'm surprised that Naruto hasn't gotten them pregnant yet by now,' Natsu thought.

'All right, enough of the drill peck act.' thought Naruto before bringing Joy in for a real kiss. Joy felt herself buzzing just from the kiss alone as she was getting wetter in her crotch.

"Long time no see." said Naruto when the kiss ended.

"I could say the same to you," Joy said before spotting Karen, "And you brought my niece along for the ride."

"She took a shine to me."

"I can see that she has, though there is another of my relatives on board. Where is my little cousin Helen?"

"Right here," she said.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you cousin," Joy said, "And you're as buff as I am."

"Thanks," said Helen before going to get her kids.

"I can only assume that she got pregnant by the Champion of the Indigo League," Joy spoke as Helen returned with her babies.

"Yep."

"And what did you name them?"

"Heather and Annika."

"Pika pika," as if to say, "Correct."

"Navi says that those are very good choices," Joy spoke as her Chansey let go of Navi.

"So how's that Magikarp you took in?" asked Naruto.

"Doing great," she said and right on cue, a Giant Magikarp showed up next to the ship. "I just gave him his Calcium."

"Hey big guy, long time no see!" called Naruto. Magikarp called out happy to see his friend as the rest of the group showed up.

"Naruto, is that Nurse Joy?" Cissy asked, "Cause I don't remember her joining us."

"This is one of my relatives," Helen said showing Cissy a picture of her entire family.

"This one travels from island to island to help Pokémon out." said Naruto. "She uses a kayak and I would give her a left whenever I'm around. She's very strong. She beats Bruce in arm wrestling every time. Which reminds me…he wants a rematch."

"MACHOKE!" as if to say, "Ready!"

"How can she beat a Machoke?" Sara wondered as the arm wrestling match went under way.

"Watch," said Naruto.

"Oh I'm watching," she said paying attention to the match.

"MACHOKE!" as it to say, "NOOOOO!"

"Looks like Machoke lost the match again," Drake said.

"Anyway where were you going?" Natsu asked Joy.

A map. "We'll give you a lift," Naruto said as the Red Pearl changed course to the island where Joy had her clinic.

"You're so helpful as always." said Joy cuddling his right arm while he's steering.

Once they got to Joy's clinic the group disembarked and checked it out. "This place is a bit small but then again she does travel to some of the smaller islands to help Pokémon in need over there," Lucy said.

"As expected of my cousin," Helen spoke, "Of course, what did you expect from her?"

"Where's Naruto?" asked Red.

"On his next date." said Maria.

"With who?" Drake asked.

"Yukie," said Maria.

-000-

"This island has a lot of great stuff," Naruto said to Yukie. "What this place is famous for now are cosplay outfits."

"Cosplay outfits?"

"Yeah, cosplay outfits. So you can dress any way you want. Just be sure not to soil yourself while you're at it."

"I'm fine now; I wouldn't worry too much about my situation with my bladder."

"Here we are," Naruto said, entering the halls of a cosplay shop on the island. "This place is called 54. Why it's called '54' I have no clue but this is the most famous cosplay shop on the island. A lot of Pokemon trainers have gotten their gear here."

Yukie had her eyes set on a kit. "Whoa!"

"You like that one, eh? That is the cosplay dress of the Battleship Kongou from Kantai Collection. Complete with tea set. And it's the Kai Ni version, too. But I'm not sure it's a price I can afford, look."

"Awww, this one is 500 Pokedollars! Booo!"

"Ah, you must be two of the heroes," said an old man behind the counter. "My name is Robinson. A pleasure to meet you."

"Hi, Mr. Robinson," Naruto said. "I'm Naruto and this is my date partner Yukie. We wanted to purchase this cosplay set but we find it to be a tad expensive."

"But I really want it. I want to be the Kongou!" Yukie flailed, steam coming out of her ears and nose.

Robinson chuckled. "Since you are part of the heroes team, I can knock the price down to 200 Pokedollars, how about that?"

"YES! Thank you so much, good sir," Naruto said, paying up.

"Now, this outfit that she will be wearing allows her to actually walk on water and let her act like the battleship that was born in England but raised in Japan," Robinson said.

Naruto took Yukie's clothes and placed it in his duffel bag. "Let's see how she looks."

"How do I look?" Yukie asked. She looked like a non-traditional miko, replete with golden stylized tiara. Her hair was already growing long, so she could tie it back into twin braid buns. And now she was speaking in a British accent.

"An angel," Naruto said, extending a hand. "Come, let's test you out."

"Yes, Admiral!"

"Take care, you two, bon voyage!" Robinson said, seeing them off.

Nearby was a beach where Yukie could test out her floating capability. "Let's see if you can walk on water," Naruto said.

"Oh my! I can. It's like I'm Jesus or something!" Yukie exclaimed. "Goodness gracious!"

"Great balls of moe!"

"Oh you, come here my dear!" Soon enough, Naruto was riding on Yukie as she walked on the seas, as if she were a boat. "You're so light…"

"So, this cosplay outfit is more than a cosplay outfit after all…" After a few hours of walking around, chatting about the history of the namesake ship, Yukie and Naruto reclined on the beach. He was on top of her, clearly horny.

"I need to take this time to tell you…." Naruto whispered, gliding a hand under Yukie's clothes and over her breasts, "How wonderful of a fleet girl you are. My dear sweet Kongou…"

"I love you, Admiral Naruto," Yukie whispered, and the two of them shared a long, deep kiss and embrace that would last several minutes before the two of them watched the sun drop down.  
-OOO-

"Pika," as if to say, welcome back.

"Thank you for the date we had Naruto," Yukie said kissing Naruto once again.

"It's an honor to spend time with one so fair as yourself," said Naruto. kissing her back with great passion.

Yukie felt herself buzz from the kiss before it ended as they returned to help Joy out with some of her usual rounds.

"So how did it go?" asked Sasha. "Nice outfit, by the way."

"Thanks." Yukie handed Sasha a note.

"OHHHH! You are the Kongou! It's way too early for the Kongou, so keep-a rockin' that pi-a-no!"

"When will my turn come to date, Naruto?" Karen asked as the Red Pearl sailed to the smaller islands in the Orange Islands.

"Next time. All right, all hands stand ready!" said Naruto. "Scan for pirates, fix lunch, batten down the hatches!"

"Pika pika pika pika," as if to say, "This is difficult…"

"Well, batten them down again I'll teach those hatches!"

"That was quick and no sign of Team Rocket or any pirates anywhere," Misty said as they arrived to allow Joy to treat some of the local Pokemon.

An explosion, "What the hell was that?" Rita called out.

"It seems we've got pirates in the area," Cissy said pointing to the left side of the ship.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho…"

"Naruto! Care to take these baboons on?" Drake asked.

"By all means." said Naruto before turning to his crew. "READY THE CANNONS!" Naruto's crew and the rest of the team readied the cannons. "Fire!"

The cannons fired and did massive damage to the Pirate ship.

"Let's board and take their treasure!" said Naruto as he and his crew got ready for a boarding party.

"Isn't there a rule against stealing from Pirates?" Karen asked.

"Not really," said Drake.

"Well when you put it that way I'm in."

"And this'll be my first big bust," Marble said, "Isn't that right Manetric?"

"MAN!" as if to say, "Yes ma'am!"

"Let's go," Helen said as the boarding party commenced and they attacked. The Pirates fought back and they did a pretty good job but the Captain and his first and second mates escaped on the back of a Pidgeot.

"COWARDS!" Called Naruto. "Navi Thunderbolt!"

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUU!"

Navi tried to bring them down with a Thunderbolt but the Pidgeot used Agility and dodged the attack till they were out of range.

"Don't worry about it Naruto," Natsu said, "Well get them next time."

"Aye." said Naruto. "ALRIGHT FIND THE TREASURE YA CACKLE OF DECK APES!"

Everyone went to go find the treasure and it wasn't until Sasha stepped on a floor board which gave way that she found the treasure hold.

"Over here guys," Sasha called. "I'm in the Treasure hold."

"YOU HEARD THE LADY! HELP HER GET YOU SAWBS!" ordered Naruto.

Naruto's crew went to work getting Sasha out of their before they began hauling all the treasure out of the Pirate Ship and onto the hold of the Red Pearl.

"Now that that's over with what do we do about the captured Pirates?" Lucy asked. "Teleport them to the nearest Jail?"

"Lock these rats to the brig!" ordered Naruto.

"Done," June said locking the Pirates in the brig of the Red Pearl, "Now what do we do next?"

"We pick up where we left off," Tracey said, "We were gonna take Joy to see some wild Pokémon so she can treat them."

"You know something I'm surprised that Joy hasn't captured that giant Magikarp yet," Drake said before handing Joy a Net Ball, "Here you go Joy, for when you capture the Giant Magikarp so that way you won't need to use your Kayak anymore."

"Speaking of which, here it comes," said Red.

"I don't think that's the real thing." said Naruto.

"How can you tell?" Cissy asked.

"It has an R painted on it," said Naruto.

"I should've known," Rose said as nets swiped the heroes' Pokémon.

"What's going on here?" Joy asked.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"JESSIE!"

"JAMES!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"I'm gonna keelhaul you land lubbers!" declared Naruto drawing his sword.

"Keelhaul this," Jessie snapped, "Arbok go!"

"Weezing get him!" James sneered.

Naruto went to action.

Using his skills Naruto easily fended off Arbok and Weezing and all without injuring them too badly. However Jessie and James were not done yet.

"Fire secret weapon!" cried Jessie.

"Right!" said James pressing a button.

On cue a missile was aimed right at the Red Pearl and fired.

"OH NO YOU DON'!" shouted Naruto using his sword like a bat.

"That's incredible," Karen said as Naruto used his sword and hit the missile right back at Team Rocket.

"Mommy!" whined Jessie.

The missile exploded on the submarine and caused it to blow up sending Team Rocket flying.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Easy as pie. Now that that's settled let's get back to sailing," Drake suggested as the team rescued their Pokémon and began sailing to the locations where the smaller Orange Islands were.

-OOO-

"There's our Magikarp Joy." said Naruto seeing it appear before it glowed white.

"And it's evolving," Misty said knowing what was coming next as Magikarp finished evolving into Gyarados.

"Brace yourselves," Natsu said as Gyarados dived in roaring only for it to rub Nurse Joy gently causing everybody but Naruto and Joy to fall over.

"How did this happen?" asked Red.

"My guess," Reina said, "Joy must've used it in battle against some other thieves since the last time Naruto was here."

"Let's finish your day so we can catch up." Naruto told Joy.

Joy nodded as they continued treating Pokémon on the Smaller Orange Islands till they finished the rounds.

"Who would've thought that treating that many Pokémon would be difficult," Rita panted.

"Not me and I can see why most of the Orange Islands don't have Pokémon Centers," Reina said, "They're too small."

"On the flip side though," Sasha said, "At least I was able to capture a Pokémon or two that I didn't have before so that's a good thing."

"So are we done?" asked Naruto.

"Yes we are," Joy said as the group headed back to her clinic.

"You guys make yourselves at home. We got some catching up to do," said Naruto waiting for Joy to get ready.

"I'm ready," Joy said as she showed up wearing something nice.

"Let's see if our lagoon is still there shall we?" asked Naruto.

Joy giggled as they both went to their lagoon which was still untouched and still hidden.

"Still as beautiful as I remembered. Just like you," said Naruto.

Joy blushed as they entered the lagoon naked. "I like it when you put it that way."

"If so, I want us to be one," he said as the two of them embraced and kissed. He wanted to cut her cake with his knife and realize the possibilities. He needed this, but she needed him more. Her hair down, Joy thrashed her head back as Naruto sucked on her breasts and fondled her torso, then squeezing her buttocks as she laid against the rocks, willingly feeling his touch, never relenting and never letting go of her true purpose, to give birth to another of her own.

"Ahhhhhh! Hyaaaaaah! Hyaaaaaaaaah!" Joy cried, cat ears perking out as Naruto drove himself into her, filling her with his love as he nibbled her ears and stroked her spine. "Harder! Harder! Ohhhhhhh!"

"I need you…I need you…I NEED YOU!" It was these moments where Naruto lost his mind and focused on being one with his lover. The two of them drove harder and faster and deeper into each other until they let out a massive release that flavored the waters of the lagoon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both said as they relented, the waved dying down with their all coloring the waters a glorious white.

"You still have it." said Naruto as they left the water before seeing Joy throw up at a bush. "You OK?"

"I'm okay though I think it might've been something I ate," Joy said, "Or something I used to scrub the salt water off of me."

"Perhaps." said Naruto before seeing her belly grow a bit. "Well blow me down!"

Joy's belly then began growing till she looked like she was ready to give birth and on cue her Water Broke as she waddled back into the lagoon.

"NARUTO I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO A PIN CUSHION!" she screamed.

"Hey! Be nice, take it easy Joy," Naruto said, "Just push."

"Pika!"

Joy pushed till she gave birth to a baby girl.

"Oh my, I don't feel any more pain in my belly," Joy said holding her newborn baby girl.

"You shot the kid out like a cannon thanks to your strong legs." said Naruto.

"Well, I am buffer than most of my relatives and I have been training my cousin Helen," Joy said breast feeding her baby, "So, are you going to leave again?"

"I'm afraid so," Naruto said, putting back on his clothes, "The crew and I need to shove off and Red has to compete in the Orange League."

"Set sail for Navel Island," Joy suggested, "There's a gym right over there."

"Navi, have the crew unload some baby gear!" said Naruto.

"Pika," as if to say, "Aye, aye, sir."

Navi had Naruto's crew unload some baby gear and bring it to Joy. "I'll arrange a nanny as soon as I can."

"Thank you Naruto," Joy said as Naruto returned to the ship.

-000-

"Hey Naruto, glad you're back Guess what just happened," Cissy said as she was sitting in a chair breastfeeding her babies. "Karen tested the warp pads on the Red Pearl and used them to return to Mikan Island to challenge my mom for the Coral-Eye Badge and she won but my mom didn't make it easy for her."

"It's true," Karen said, "And I decided that I will compete in the league after all."

"Well, lots of luck to you," said Naruto.

"Thank you and I'm not the only one competing. Sasha's decided to compete as well and she got her badge before I did."

"Which one's next on the list?" Naruto asked Navi.

"Pika," as if to say, "Sasha."

"I'll date her next island," A few claps, then… "CAST OFF YOU CACKLE OF DECK APES!" The crew got the ship ready and they sailed to Naval Island ready to take on the next gym.


	6. Navel Maneuvers

**Navel Maneuvers**

The heroes were once again at sea as they were heading to Navel Island. In the hold of the Red Pearl, Karen and Sasha were training with their Pokémon and with each other for the next upcoming Gym Battle.

"I can see where Cissy got her skill from," Karen said, "Whoever said Cissy was tough obviously never had to face her mother."

"And her mother was probably the gym leader before Cissy was," Sasha spoke.

"Navi remind me to see the Jenny and Joy on that island once my next date's over." said Naruto in his cabin.

"Pika," as if to say, "Yes."

-000-

As the Ship sailed closer to Navel Island Helen was in the dojo sparring with Marble.

"HIYA!"

Helen aimed a Karate Chop but Marble blocked it and used a High Kick only for Helen to dodge the kick. The two of them continued sparring till they got tired.

"Nice one." said Drake at the door.

"Hello Drake," Helen said, "How much did you see?"

"Enough to know that you two have been busy training," Drake said.

"Well then." said Marble taking off her gi. "How's about a rubdown?"

"I could use one at this point," Helen said ditching her gi.

Drake cracked his knuckles and worked on Marble's body, massaging her as if she was a wagyu steer full of delectable marbling. She was so delectable, Marble was, and it made so much sense. Her breathing was hitched as Drake pleasured every part of her for 30 minutes before he worked on Helen for another 30. Suddenly, he found himself filling up the two of them, slapping their asses in the process as he drove into them from behind.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Helen cried.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Marble moaned.

Finished filling them, Drake slapped their asses again and for some reason, it caused their eyes to go empty and fall into a deep sleep. "Strange, this hand of mine," he said. "It really turned to stone."

-OOO-

Thirty minute later, a voice. "LAND HO!" Naruto said.

"We should get dressed and get going," Drake said, "Karen, Red, and Sasha are probably ready to take on the Gym Leader."

"Gym is closed till tomorrow," Naruto told Red and Sasha.

"But the gym is at the top of a mountain," Karen said walking up. "What are we gonna do till then?"

"Well I don't know about you but I have a date." said Naruto before turning to Sasha. "Shall we?"

"Of course," Sasha giggled going on her date with Naruto.

-000-

"One of the biggest things I tell people is to keep your sunny side up," said Naruto to Sasha as they walked to the village on the island.

"What does that mean?"  
"Be optimistic in whatever you do and just enjoy life for what it's worth."

"Obviously. You know, you're only young once."

"Here's a song I want to sing," he said, after buying a ukulele from one of the merchants. Some of the local joined in to dance a la Gold Diggers of 1933.

"_There's one thing to think of when you're blue,  
There are others around much worse off than you!  
If a load of troubles should arrive,  
Laugh and say, "It's great to be alive!";_

And keep your sunny side up, up,  
Hide the side that gets blue.  
If you have nine sons in a row,  
Baseball teams make money, you know!

Keep your funny side up, up,  
Let your laughter come through, do!  
Stand up on your legs,  
Be like two fried eggs,  
Keep your sunny side up!

Life can be a pleasure or a pain,  
Good or bad, successful or in vain;  
Happiness is just a point of view,  
If you have it here's the thing to do;

Keep your sunny side up, up,  
Drown a frown with a smile.  
If you think it's raining for you,  
Just remember, others are blue.

Always look for the bright side,  
Start the day on the right side;  
You'll find life worthwhile,  
Learn to wear a smile,  
Keep your sunny side up!"

"What a wonderful song," said Sasha. "You've got a nice voice."

"Thank you. I'm honored. Hey, you wanna go windsurfing?"

"Windsurfing? Hmmm…"  
"I can give you lessons."

Sasha's eyes lit up. "Yes, sir!"

-000-

"I say we take Red to our cabin and get him fired up." said Rita.

"Good thinking!" said her sisters.

"I'm gonna go call my mom and let her know we're on Navel Island," Karen said.

"Okay." said Misty before grabbing Red. "Shall we girls?"

"Let's," The Thompson sisters said before grabbing Red.

-000-

"Mmmmm…" Red found himself filling up Rita, Rose, Sara, Reina and Misty in that order. "Are you ladies trying to drain me of my all? You naughty girls…"

"Hyaaaah! Ahhhhh! Hyaaaaaah!" the girls cried as they kissed each other. Misty was the last one to be filled up with Red's all.

"I want you to come at me. Come, I need you…" Red said, an evil smile on his face as the girls proceeded to grope him. Misty was courageous enough to give him a blowjob, while the other girls preferred to fondle and taste his salty skin.

"Haaaaah! Oooooooh!" Reina cried.

"Is…is this….real life?" Rose whispered.

"Red…he is…he's doing it right…ohhhhh…I can't help myself…" Rita whispered.  
"I can't let him go…I won't…haaaaah…" Sara gasped.

A massive pool of their all was the sign that the girls were exhausted from three hours of getting ravaged by Red, who had to sleep with them all just to reload. It took a lot out of them.

-000-

"Once Karen has her turn we can have our time." said Maria before sighing. "I'M SO EXCITED!"

"Considering you got a few lessons from Ciera you would be," Yukie said. "Perhaps I need some lessons from an older experienced woman."

"Pika," as if to say "Yes."

"Perhaps you can ask one of my adoptive Mom's relatives," Karen suggested, "One does reside here on Navel Island in the Pokémon Center."

"Pika pika," as if to say, "Yes, yes."

"So call her up," Yukie said.

"I'm on it," Karen said calling her aunt from Naval Island up via phone from the Red Pearl.

"Naruto and Sasha are coming back!" said Yukie.

"Then we can ask them about the date," Maria said as Karen's aunt appeared on the screen.

"Hi honey."

"Hi aunty guess what I'm competing in the Orange league," Karen said, "I've got a Coral-Eye Badge."

"WOW!"

"Yep but we kinda need your help. We were hoping you could teach us some more about sex."

A note.

"So that means you'll be coming here in person to do it then," Karen spoke before ending the call.

"So when is Joy gonna be here?" Maria asked.

"She'll be here in five minutes," Karen said and right after five Minutes Joy showed up wearing her outfit as Karen gave her a hug, "Auntie!"

"Wonder if this one knows Naruto." said Tracy.

"Naruto spends more time in the Orange Islands than I do so it's very possible that this Joy knows him," Drake said to Tracey.

"Hello!" said Naruto appearing.

"Hello Naruto," Joy said, "Can we go somewhere more private and take Karen, Sasha, Maria and Yukie."

"Sure." said Naruto.

Naruto took Joy, Karen and her adoptive sisters to another room so they could talk.

"Karen called me up because she wants me to teach Yukie about sex," Joy said.

"Pika," as if to say, "I'll take my leave."

"So are you going to teach me or not?" Yukie asked.

"Of course I will," Joy said.

"!" Yukie saw that with a snap of Joy's finger, her clothes were off. "Nurse Joy…?"

Joy proceeded to undress herself before she placed herself on top of her. "It all comes down to the touch. And the feel, and the emotion. There has to be…a sense of trust, a sense of chemistry." Yukie's face was a tomato as her eyes were half-lidded. "You need to want…to be touched."

Yukie closed her eyes, tears falling down. "Joy…" she whispered, shivering a little as the two of them kissed. Joy stimulated that spot between her legs, causing Yukie to moan a little. Yukie elected to wrap her arms and legs around Joy and the two of them tribbed for an hour, Joy nibbling on her collarbone and ears for an effect.

"Hyaaaaaaaah!" Yukie cried, letting out a massive release as she fainted.

"Now you understand the meaning of sex," Joy said. "Again, it's all about the touch."

"That was…unreal…"

-OOO-

"Quite a day." said Naruto in his cabin.

"Pika," as if to say, "Yes."

"Tomorrow's gonna be busy." said Naruto.

"Pika," as if to say, "Yes."

The next day…"This is it," Red said to Karen and Sasha as they geared up and had hiking equipment, "Let's get ready to find the Navel Island Gym and earn our badges."

"Right!"

The Trio then found the Gym and read a sign stating that they had to climb a mountain without use of any Pokémon or face disqualification while spectators were free to use the tram car. They found a guy with auburn hair and black eyes with jeans and a blue shirt wearing a vest and had a hiking backpack on. This was Danny the Navel Island Gym Leader but Red, Sasha and Karen didn't know it just yet.

"We have a long wait ahead of us." said Naruto.

"Climbing this mountain is not easy," Drake said, "Natsu and I did it before and without using our Pokémon. Whoever said Cissy was tough never met Danny."

"Well wake me up once they do." said Naruto before taking a nap on a tree.

After nearly 45 minutes later Danny, Red, Sasha and Karen made it to the top.

"Mountain Climbing is very tough," Karen panted, "And we couldn't even use our Pokémon to help us."

"But look on the bright side," Sasha panted, "At least we qualify to take on the challenge."

"Pika," if to say, "Yes."

"Hey wait a minute Danny are you the leader of the Navel Island Gym?" Misty asked.

He was sleeping. "ZZZZZZZ!"

"Raichu wake Naruto up," Natsu said to his Raichu.

"RAI!"

Right on cue Raichu hit Naruto with a Thundershock attack waking him up.

"YEOW!"

"Naruto they're here," Rose said softly.

"Yeah I kinda got the message," Naruto groaned, "So how is this going to go?"

"First off they have to freeze a geyser with a Pokémon that Knows Ice Beam, then they have to use that frozen Ice to make a sled and after that it's a race down the mountain," Drake said, "Natsu and I have both done this before but this is the first time Cissy's here watching."

"Well I did get Cissy pregnant with my babies," Natsu reminded as the race between Danny and Red began.

"Pika!"

"And Danny's Nidoqueen just beat Red's Lapras," Reina said, "Then again considering his Lapras is an infant I'm not surprised."

"Aye, that be true," said Naruto.

"And the sled building portion has started," Rose said as the sled building portion began with Danny's Pokémon initially taking the lead but then Charizard saved the day for Red's team by carving a perfectly formed sled with a couple of well-placed flamethrowers in a few seconds winning the portion of the race for Red. "I never thought Charizard had it in him."

"Neither did I," Tracey said stunned at what just happened.

"The Wonders of Pokémon are as deep as the sea," Naruto said.

"Considering that the sea was probably where everything began," Yukie spoke as the sledding challenge began with Danny taking the lead but Red was catching up.

"The lad has the makings of greatness in him, I can tell." said Naruto.

"And he's got the makings of a Champion in him," Rose added as Red crossed the finish line first with his Pokémon. "He won the race."

"YAY!" cheered the girls.

"Congratulations Red," Danny said walking over to Red, "You've demonstrated great teamwork with your Pokémon so I'm proud to say that you have earned this Sea Ruby Badge."

"Thanks." said Red. "I JUST GOT A SEA RUBY BADGE!"

"PI-PIKACHU!"

"Good for you Red," Reina said.

-000-

"I guess Danny never dealt with three challengers wanting to face him for the gym badge huh Cissy?" Natsu asked as he and Cissy were in their cabin cuddling and taking care of the kids.

"Now to wait and hope the girls can do it," said Naruto.

After about an hour Karen and Sasha came back and they both had Sea Ruby Badges.

"Mom was right about sending me to Johto every year to train and grow stronger," Karen said, "It helped strengthen me and my team of Pokémon."

"Considering that you have yet to get your Pokedex Karen," Sasha said, "When we get to Pallet Town We'll tell them about the Johto Region later."

"Pika!"

"Good point Pikachu," Sasha said, "Even so we better get going."

"I'll see you later," said Naruto. "I have 2 lovely ladies to catch up with." with that he headed for the Pokémon center and the police station which was right next door to it.

"Hold on we're coming with you," Sasha said, "Karen and I need to get our Pokémon checked out."

"And I wanna see my aunt in person," Karen said as she and Sasha followed Naruto.

-000-

"Another day, another pile of paperwork." sighed Jenny as she entered the Pokémon Center.

When she got inside she could see Joy healing up Karen and Sasha's Pokémon and she saw Sasha, Karen and Naruto. The latter two she recognized.

"Officer, I wish to report a lonely heart," said Naruto.

"Naruto," Jenny squealed hugging him tightly, "Where have you been?"

"You know. An adventure here, there, anywhere the wind would take me." said Naruto.

"How about we go on a date," Jenny suggested, "It's been a while."

"So we shall. Just hang on till Joy's done," said Naruto.

"Karen and her friend seem to be the last two trainers whose Pokémon she's tending to," Jenny spoke, "They should be finished now."

"Well let's have a dinner table set up for the 3 of us. Then we can go to the hot springs," said Naruto.

Jenny nodded as she began setting up a dinner table for Naruto Joy and herself and as soon as she was finished Joy showed up.

"TA-DA!"

"Wow Joy you look great," Jenny said seeing Joy's outfit.

"Aye that you do!" said Naruto. "Come on, let's go!"

The three of them hiked all the way up the top of the mountain, climbing upwards to the hut at the top. "Wow," Jenny said. "Every time I see the skies like this, it just takes my breath away."

"I'm not much into hiking because I prefer to take care of Pokemon, but this is really good, too," Joy said. "And I get to see the rest of the islands, too."

"You know something, Nurse Joy?"

"What's that, Officer Jenny?"  
"I think Naruto is feeling a bit lewd today." She pointed to Naruto's whose clothes were off.

"Well…" Seconds later, with a swipe of his fingers, Jenny's and Joy's clothes were off and the two of them made love in the skies of heaven. After filling them up, Naruto found himself being fondled by Jenny and Joy, his balls erupting faster than Krakatoa on a good day and an eerie smile across his face.

Naruto had stars in his eyes as the three of them melted into the clouds of bliss. "Ahhhhhhh….haaaaaaah…Ooooooooh!"

-OOO-

"You two must have been practicing." said Naruto as they went back down to the village, their clothes back on after their consummation session.

"We have," Joy said, "with each other and with Karen."

"I see," he said before both girls went to a bush to throw up. 'What is it with this year?'

"Aunt Joy are you alright?" Karen asked her aunt Nurse Joy as she and Jenny returned.

"I think they're pregnant." sighed Naruto. "Hard for me to understand, why THIS year for fatherhood?"

"Everything happens for a reason," Sasha said tending to Jenny while Karen tended to her aunt Joy.

Naruto took out a stopwatch and waited for the labor to start.

The waters broke and labor began after 12 seconds as soon as they got into the tubs.

"WE'RE GONNA SLICE YOU UP!" they both screamed.

Jenny and Joy began pushing and pushing till they each gave birth to a girl.

"AWWWWWWWW!"

"How cute," Sasha said.

"Navi, have the crew take some more baby gear out," said Naruto.

"Pika," as if to say, "Okay!"

Navi had the crew get some more baby gear and stocked up on enough money to allow Jenny and Joy to get supplies until Naruto's next visit.

"He's so sweet!" gushed Sasha.

"It'll be my turn to find out how sweet he is when we get to the next island," Karen said as they returned to the Red Pearl.

"Alright you cackle of deck apes let's get moving!" Naruto told his crew.

Naruto's crew didn't need to be told twice as they got the ship ready and set sail for the next Island in the Orange Islands.


	7. Snack Attack

**Snack Attack**

The Red Pearl was sailing onwards to the next set of Orange Islands with Karen on the deck wearing a pink outfit. "What's up with you?" asked Misty with her twins on a stroller coming up to her.

"I'm going to date the Captain of the Red Pearl next," Karen said.

"No wonder you look pretty." said Misty.

"Thanks," Karen spoke before noticing where they were going, "We're coming up on the Seven Grapefruit Islands."

"We stopping here?" asked Naruto.

"Yep," Tracey said, "The Islands are famous for their candied grapefruits."

The Red Pearl sailed as close as it could to the island before they got out and this time Helen Marble and Lucy were watching the kids.

"I never thought I'd see the grapefruit islands for myself," June said as she was about to pick a grapefruit before a female voice interrupted.

"Stop thieves! I caught you red handed," The female said before seeing Cissy, "Cissy what are you doing here?"

"Ruby?" Cissy asked.

"You know each other?" Natsu asked.

"Pika?"

"Ruby sometimes visited Cissy on Mikan Island whenever she had time off," Karen said, "Though I'm guessing that you've got problems."

"Pretty much," Ruby said, "Somebody's been stealing our grapefruit and we worked hard to grow them."

"Judging from the broken branches I can assume that this has got to be the work of a Pokémon or some humans," Drake said, "Let's go."

When the group arrived they found some workers who found the source of the problem and it was a hungry Snorlax.

"A Snorlax why am I not surprised," Rose said. "What the hell do we do?"

"We stop it from eating everything in sight," Ruby said as some workers went to do just that only for Snorlax to bat them away effortlessly.

"I really should come see you more often huh?" said Naruto from behind her.

'Her too?' thought Cissy.

'And Marble said she was gonna put me on a leash?' Drake thought as Red sent out Bulbasaur to deal with the Snorlax.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf," Red said.

"BULBASAUR!"

Bulbasaur attempted a Razor Leaf but Snorlax held up one of the grapefruit as the leaves sliced it up into pieces.

"At least we can let Bulbasaur help in the kitchen," Rita said before Snorlax used Body Slam upon Bulbasaur knocking it out.

'Another test that splits the rookies from the pros!' thought Naruto sitting down.

"Bulbasaur Return," Rita sighed, "Charmeleon GO."

"ROAR!"

"Charmeleon use Brick Break!"

Naruto was watching while playing cats and cradles just waiting for them to need him. The Brick Break attack did its job and weakened Snorlax but it wasn't enough to slow him down and Snorlax used a Mega Punch to knock Charmeleon out.

"Naruto We need your help," Rita said.

"Thought so." said Naruto taking a Pokeball out. "Showtime Sora!"

"Jigglypuff!"

"You captured a Jigglypuff and named it Sora?" Tracey asked, "I just gotta sketch this."

"You are aware that if Jigglypuff sings then we'll all be exposed to hearing its song aside from the Electrode that I brought with me," Drake said sending out Electrode.

Naruto passed out earplugs.

Once everybody put them on Naruto had Sora sing as Snorlax began to get drowsy.

"Electrode use Thunder Attack on Snorlax," Drake called.

"ELECTRODE!"

Electrode unleashed a massive Thunder Attack upon Snorlax doing heavy damage to it. Snorlax tried to use a Mega Kick but Electrode rolled away from the attack and unleashed another Thunder Attack which hit the mark.

"Red it's all yours," Drake said to Red.

"POKEBALL GO!"

Red tossed a Poke Ball at the weakened Snorlax as it was sucked inside before it shook for a few minutes and stopped showing that Snorlax had been successfully captured and as Red already had six Pokémon on him Snorlax was sent to Professor Oak's Lab.

"Two hours of babysitting time says Ruby gives Naruto a great thank you in 20 seconds!" said Rita.

"You're on Rita," Cissy said taking Rita up on the bet.

"I say 15!" said Reina.

"Put me in for 10!" said Rose.

"I say 8!" said Sara.

"5!" said Misty.

"3!" June said and on cue in three seconds Ruby was giving Naruto a big thank you.

"AW RATS!" groaned the other girls.

"Looks like you'll have to get used to being peed on by your babies," June added as Ruby continued glomping Naruto.

"Shall we go catch up?" asked Naruto.

"Sure why not," Ruby said, "We got plenty of time and the Snorlax only ate off all the grapefruit from this island anyway. I miss you helping out on these islands, with all the grapefruit here."

The two of them walked through forests of grapefruit trees, chatting about the progress of the islands and their development in terms of tourism. Eventually they decided to relax under one of the trees, Naruto plucking one of the fruits. "So this place is getting attention from people outside of the archipelago, huh?"  
"Yes, people are buying our grapefruit and making a lot of nice dishes with it, even though the rind's a bit tougher that normal grapefruits."

"I should make you a dish myself."

"Oh Naruto…" Ruby said, undressing so that she way lying flat on her back and Naruto stripped down to his shorts. He took the grapefruit, opened it and drizzled the juiced up and down Ruby's body and her core, then went down and licked every part of it, causing her to orgasm multiple times.

"You know what they say, love," Naruto said. "You are what you eat."

"Geez, I'm gonna have to shower after this…hyaaaaah!" Naruto, after licking her clean, drove himself into her and filled her up, causing a pool of her all to trickle down. "Mou, Naruto!"

-OOO-

After the two of them cleaned up, the adventure continued. "Hey take a look at this!" said Naruto spying a footprint the Snorlax left.

"I see a new tree growing," Ruby said. "I guess Snorlax was doing something good for us after all."

"See?" asked Naruto. "From a disaster something great can come up." He then saw Ruby run to a bush to throw up. "Navi, baby detail."

"Pika," as if to say, "Roger that."

Navi had Sasha's Sandslash dig a hole and Reina's Vaporeon fill it with water before having Rita's Flareon heat up said water creating a makeshift hot tub.

"NARUTO I'M GONNA HAVE YOU WORK THIS FARM FOR A YEAR BY YOURSELF!" screamed Ruby as her labor started.

"Ruby just push okay," Naruto said as Ruby pushed and pushed till she gave birth to a boy.

"Pika."

"You gave birth to a baby boy," Naruto said as Navi had some of the other Pokémon bring some supplies for Ruby.

"I don't think I'm done!" moaned Ruby before pushing again.

Ruby pushed again and gave birth to a baby girl.

"I think your love juice is very potent this year." she joked before working on the placenta.

"That would explain things," Naruto said as Ruby expelled the placenta, "Now I have to take Karen on a date."

"Pika."

-000-

Karen and Naruto were on the water learning new tricks. "Keep your balance," Naruto said as the two of them went water skiing on the shore. "Hey, keep your balance!"

"Whoa…" Karen said. "I knew I wanted an adrenaline rush but this is ridiculous!"

"Just keep your balance and be one with your skis. Remember your upbringing and make use of it!"

"Okay…" Naruto watched as Karen did some stunts with her skis, somersaulting, twisting and turning while maintaining hold. "Hey, this is fun!"

"Isn't it?"

"It's the greatest thing…ever!" A half-hour later, the two of them went back to shore and elected to walk on the beach. Karen was wearing a pink side-tie bikini while Naruto was wearing his shorts, again. The two of them found a spot on the sand where Karen elected to lie down on. Naruto lay down with her. "But you know what would be better?"  
"What?"

She was on top of him. "If you made love to me."

Naruto smiled and undid her bikini. "I knew you were going to say that."

He embraced Karen and drove himself into her, causing Karen to move up and down. Naruto slid his hands up and down her shiny back, so smooth and supple. Her breasts were rubbing on Naruto's pectorals, causing him to get a bigger sexual high, and that's when Naruto elected to go in for the kill, the two of them choosing to grind on each other. It didn't take long for Naruto to finally fill Karen up and cause to collapse on top of him. She had turn into some sort of a pillow, now that she was in her own blissful state.

"How about that?" Naruto asked.

Karen's lips formed a sideways number three. "No one does it better."

-000-

"Pika pika," as if to say, "Hurry up!"

"Yes I know Navi," Naruto said upon the Red Pearl, "We need to sail onwards and to Pummelo Island but we need to let Red, Sasha, and Karen get the other badges they need so they can compete."

"Pika pika," as if to say, "Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, speaking of which, have you seen them and the others?"

"Pika," as if to say, "No."

Naruto went to go find the girls but for some reason he noticed the shower room door was opened.

"Pika?" as if to say, "Hello?"

Naruto went inside the shower room and found the four orphans together naked.

"And what pray tell are you doing in my cabin?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Maria said, "We want you."

"Navi, make sure these ladies get the Next Generation Potion so any kids born from them won't have the same problem the mothers have," said Naruto. "Soon as Navi takes care of you give me a call while I make sure the bed has rubber sheets."

"Acutally we could do it in the shower," Karen suggested.

"I'm talking about after."

"Oh well when you put it that way this potion seems like a prototype," Sasha said.

"It insures that any babies born won't have the same bladder trouble its parents got. Since I'm shooting kids like my tool's a gun for kids these days it's best to plan for this." said Naruto.

"Okay then," Yukie said.

"Navi, potion!" said Naruto. Navi brought the Potion for the girls as promised.

"Well, down the hatch," Maria said before drinking hers. The others followed drinking their potions as well.

"Alright. I think I'm ready now." said Naruto getting set, taking his shorts off.

"Ahhhhhh!" cried the girls, who were fondling each other as Naruto proceeded to fill them up with his everything. The good thing for him was that after he had made love to Karen, he drank some milk that allowed him to recharge in terms of getting it done.

"Ohhh my, ohhhh, ohhhhh!" Maria cried, getting spanked viciously by Naruto.

"Harder, harder, hyaaaaah!" Yukie gasped, a creepy smile on her face as she felt that massive blood-filled hardness of his dick.'

"Mmmmmm, mmmmmmmm, haaaaaaaah!" Sasha gasped.

"No one does it better, no one, no one….ohhhhhh!" Karen cried, getting more of Naruto's love.

"When it comes to sex," Naruto hissed, finishing them off in delicious fashion, "I am the man on top."

One more hard slap. "HYAAAAAAAAAH!" they all screamed, unloading their all on the shower floor so that it was full of water and their all.

"That felt like heaven!" sighed Yukie.

"It's a good thing we were all on the pill," Maria said.

"Pika!"

"And it's also a good thing we did this in the shower," Karen said, "But we're not ready for kids yet."

"Maybe when we complete the Orange League and let the others rest we'll walk around naked in this ship," Sasha said, "And then marry Naruto and have his babies."

"Pika," as if to say, "Yeah."

-000-

"So, ladies….ahem, now that we've cleared up Ruby's Snorlax problem what do you wanna do now?" Drake asked June, Helen, Marble and Lucy.

"Pika?" as if to say, "Did you even have to ask?"  
"Mmmmmph!" June, Helen, Marble and Lucy tackled him and proceeded to pleasure every part of their body. "Goddamn, no fair, this is, that's cheating…ahhhhhahahahah!"

"Now, now, be nice to us, since you've been delivering the goods on us during this one," June said. "Be a good boy and unload."

"He needs a little bit of humble pie as well," Marble said, nibbling his ear. "Isn't that right, Lucy?"

"Mmmmm Mmmmmm Mmmmmm!" said Lucy, giving Drake a blowjob as if to say, "You speak the truth!"

"I think he going to break," Helen snickered, seeing Drake's eyes spiral out.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaah!" Drake screamed, splashing his all on to everyone, leaving them into a deliciously sticky mess. "Oh my," he said, talking like a girl, a hand on his cheek while sitting in the wariza position. "It's gotten all over…."

-000-

"Nothing like a great swim after an adventure like that." said Misty swimming in the pool.

"Vap." Misty's Vaporeon chattered.

"You said it," said Reina.

"Who would've guessed that a hungry Snorlax would pose a very big problem," Rita said. "Good thing it's at Oak's and far away from here."

"Got that right," said Rose.

"Truth be told Snorlax requires a lot of food to keep full and I'm not sure even we have that kind of money to feed one," Sara added.

"Yep and Snorlax also requires a lot of skill to properly train," Reina said tending to her Gyarados, "Almost as much as Gyarados does but if properly trained it can make a great and powerful Pokémon."

"You said it," Red said swimming on his back. "Still Snorlax might be very strong in my matches against the Orange League."

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"We better go tend to our kids first," Sara said going to tend to her babies.

"Pika."

Sara went to tend to her kids and noticed that they were wet.

"Oh dear," Sara said cleaning and changing her kids only for them to pee on her.

"OH WOE IS ME!"

Once her kids stopped peeing she cleaned and changed them before she went to take a shower.

"I guess they take after their mother," Red chuckled.

Misty gave him a headbump, "Owwww, what?" Red whined, "Rose said that they used to pee when they were infants."

"THAT'S A RUDE THING TO SAY TO A WOMAN!" screamed Misty.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"I think they grew some." said Rose.

"Considering what you've been feeding them and the care you've been giving them lately I can agree with you," Red said as Rose went to tend to her babies.

"Da da."

"Looks like they spoke their first words," Rita cheered.

"Pika."

Red and Rose cleaned and changed the kids before putting them in the nursery.

"There you go." said Rita to her twins.

"I hope you like it," Reina said to her twins.

"Mama."

"I know my twins are," Sara said feeding her twins before putting them down for their nap.

"Pika."

Once the girls put the kids to bed they returned to the pool for some fun with Red.

"Shall we?" asked Misty taking off her bikini.

"Lead on," Reina said following Misty's lead. The five girls proceeded to engage in another scene of erotic foreplay with Red, which triggered him to unload his all on the girls after he had pleasured them after one hour. Sticky from the mess, they all skinny dipped in the pool to wash up before heading back to bed to chat about the next wave of adventures coming their way.

-000-

'I knew I needed a bed big enough for 5.' thought Naruto petting Yukie's hair.

Yukie was purring gently in her sleep.

'I think our crew just grew Navi," said Naruto before petting Maria.

"Pika," as if to say, "Yes."

"Good thing they were on the pill," Naruto said petting Sasha.

"Pika pika," as if to say, "Yes, yes."

"I guess I need to work on my potion a bit," Naruto said petting Karen as she, Maria, Sasha, and Yukie wet the bed in their sleep. "I didn't know they had more than one problem."

Navi took out a sign that says, "Well at least you remembered the rubber sheets."

Naruto simply nodded as the Red Pearl sailed onwards for the next adventure.


	8. Tracey Gets Bugged

**Tracey Gets Bugged**

The Red Pearl was sailing to another of the Orange Islands. In the cabin that Natsu and Cissy were sharing the two of them were buck naked and sleeping together.

'This is the life.' thought Cissy. 'This is keeping it real.' Natsu and Cissy spent last night caring for their kids before taking time for themselves.

-000-

'Another day, another adventure.' thought Naruto getting up. "Okay, time to wake up girls."

"I'm getting up," Karen said, waking up, yawning.

"Let's not be lazy Maria." said Naruto tickling her.

"Okay I get it, I get it," Maria said laughing as she woke up which in turn woke Sasha and Yukie.

"Now to cook breakfast." said Naruto getting dressed before heading to the kitchen. As Naruto went to go cook breakfast Maria, Sasha, Yukie, and Karen all put on sundresses and depends fit flex briefs due to their bladder problems and they also began discussing their night with Naruto.

"Wow did he work us over." said Yukie.

"That was the best night we had with him," Maria said.

"I know and I wish we could treat him," Sasha said.

"We still might," Karen said, "The good news is that we're almost in range of Murcott Island. It's famous for being home to many different Rare Bug Pokémon. It's pretty much a paradise for you Yukie."

"Pika?" as if to say, "Paradise?"

"Murcott Island is home to plenty of Bug Pokémon and Yukie loves Bug Type Pokémon," Sasha said to her Pikachu.

"I take it you want to stop there then?" asked Naruto.

"She's not the only one," Tracey said showing up, "I wanna stop here too."

"Then let's dock and get to exploring," Red said.

"How about I stay and watch the ship," Misty said not liking the idea of going to see bug Pokémon.

"You're coming too Misty," Drake said, "And we're bringing the kids along."

-000-

Later Misty was on the island along with the others as she was watching her babies. She was hiding behind Rita and Maria since she knew Fire and Flying Types had an advantage over Bug Types.

"There be good catches today," said Naruto. "Real good catches."

"Yep and did I ever tell you this? Bug Pokémon are my favorite types," Tracey added as he was sketching some of the local Weedle.

"Well, you just did now."

"Fair enough."

"Hey guys, I wonder what other bug types I can find here?" Yukie asked before running into a Pinsir, "Whoa, cool! A Pinsir. I wanna catch it. Butterfree, you're on!"

"Allow me." said Naruto. "Navi knock him out!"

"PIKA!"

Navi fired a massive Thunder attack frying Pinsir weakening it before Pinsir stomped Navi which caused it to get paralyzed from the Static ability of Navi.

"Let's try a Volt Tackle for good Measure!" said Naruto.

Navi preformed the Volt tackle which knocked the Pinsir on its back unable to get up.

"It's all yours Yukie," Naruto said.

"Net Ball Go," Yukie said tossing a Net Ball at the weakened Pinsir.

Red was wide eyed. "Whoa…"

"What never seen a Pikachu that can use Volt Tackle?" Drake asked, "Raichu knows it."

Red fainted as Naruto handed Yukie her new Pokémon.

"Here you go," he said.

"Thank you Naruto," Yukie said, "But how are we gonna wake Red up."

"VAP!"

Vaporeon fired a water gun at Red which woke him up.

"That's my boy!" said Reina.

"Please tell me you're talking about Red cause you do realize that your Vaporeon is a girl right," Marble said.

"Of course I was referring to Red," Reina said as Red woke up. "You think I'm stupid to forget my own Pokémon's gender?"

"Pika pika," as if to say, "She told YOU!"

"Good point, Quintessa," Reina said to her Pikachu.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" cried Red going up to Naruto. "Can my Pikachu do it too?"

"With the right training," said Naruto.

"And plenty of practice," Drake said before a rustling caught his attention and an elderly and wounded Scyther appeared.

Red took out his Pokedex.

Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured.

"Yeah but this one looks like it's elderly and it's been in a rough battle," Tracey noted seeing the rough state it was in.

"It needs help." said Red.

"Tracey you might wanna have Venonat use Sleep Powder on it first," Karen said, "Then we'll take it to a Pokémon Center. I'll call my aunt now."

"Do I know that one Navi?" asked Naruto.

"Pika," Navi chattered as Tracey captured the Scyther after Venonat had used Sleep Powder on it.

-000-

"So the old warrior finally fell in battle," Joy said as soon as the group got Scyther to a Pokémon Center which resembled a town hall building.

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"This Scyther was the leader of its swarm and it was defeated by a much younger Scyther in a leadership challenge," Helen said, "Once that happens this Scyther had to live alone and it cannot rejoin its swarm unless it defeats the new leader in another leadership challenge."

"Like a captain surviving a mutiny." said Naruto.

"NARUTO!" squealed Joy before glomping him.

"You know something," Marble said, "I'm beginning to miss Drake being the one glomped by Helen's relatives or my relatives."

"Hey Joy." said Naruto. "So how's it going?" A note. "You sly little minx you." He said, kissing her.

"You two go enjoy your date," Helen said, "Chansey, Karen and I will help Scyther recover."

-OOO-

"What do you like about this place?" asked Naruto to Joy as they walked down the beach.

"What don't I like?" she replied as they relaxed on the sand, looking at the sky. "I like everything about it: all the bugs going around, all the tourists talking to me, helping heal Pokemon…it's a calling that I'm proud of. Why do you ask that question?"

"Because," Naruto said, undressing Joy, "you give me nothing but honest answers." He placed some chocolate on her lips and the two of them kissed in the nude, embracing each other's touch, feeling each other's flesh, consummating as Naruto drove into Joy's tight core. He wanted to break through the barrier and deliver another of her own kind to the world.

"Haaaaa….ahhhhhh…hyaaaaaah!" cried Joy, as she felt shots of love filling her like espresso in a strong macchiato. Joy needed the ecstatic feelings, those one-of-a-kind sensations that no other man could bestow on her. She desired to be tasted, to be nibbled, to be ravaged like pillow made of the softest fabrics and most tender of care by Naruto. She craved to be eaten alive, figuratively, by Naruto. When she slept at night, he was on her mind. And now, she was feeling the flames of burning passion enveloping her. It was unadulterated bliss.

"I'm coming….I'm gonna come….HYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" cried Joy as the two of them let out a massive release, resulting in a rich creampie that smelled of dark chocolate with a dash of vanilla. "Still as big as ever!"

"And you're still tight as ever," Naruto said, "Wanna go for round two?" Joy was about to answer before she heaved at a nearby bush. "Okay, maybe not. Navi…"

Navi went to get Naruto's crew to go get some baby supplies as Naruto guided Joy back to the Pokémon Center.

"Saw that coming." said Red seeing them come in with Joy's belly growing a bit.

"I can see something else coming," Marble said as Joy peed the floor. "Pregnancy puts a lot of pressure on the bladder."

"Tub's upstairs." said Joy as her belly grew again. "Hmmmmm…"

"Let's go," Helen said as she helped her relative to the tub upstairs and got her in it.

Soon labor started.

"I better go check on Tracey's newly caught Scyther," Helen said going to tend to Scyther with her Chansey.

"NARUTO I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO A PIN CUSHION!" screamed Joy.

"Joy I need you to push okay?" Reina said as Joy pushed till giving birth to a girl.

"WAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Here's your baby girl," Reina said as Joy expelled the placenta.

"Another chip off the old block." said Naruto.

"Yep but there's no time for this we might want to let Professor Oak know that Tracey captured a Scyther," Drake suggested.

-000-

"Heavens! You captured a Scyther?" Oak asked via view screen as the team called him up, "That's good to hear."

"And I caught a Pinsir," Yukie added, "But that's not the point. Tracey doesn't feel proud of having captured a Scyther."

"It almost looks angry that I helped it," Tracey added.

"Well I imagine that after losing a leadership challenge and being captured by you Scyther's self-esteem must be pretty low," Oak said.

"So what do we do about it?" Red asked.

"Perhaps if you try and build up Scyther's confidence that should help," Oak suggested.

"I can help with that." said Naruto.

"By the way Tracey did you by any chance catch a Pinsir?" Yukie questioned, "I know that Scyther of yours is a great warrior but his age is what concerns me."

"No."

"You might want to consider doing so cause if we have to face Team Rocket then we'll need all the help we can get."

Scyther then rushed out of its room and through a window heading to a forest.

"We didn't begin training Scyther yet," Naruto grumbled, "Where is it going?"

"Probably off to check on its Swarm," Helen said, "Something's probably happened to them."

"PIKA!"

The others followed suit as they went after Scyther.

-000-

In a clearing a group of Scyther were covered in sticky goo and trapped in a net with Team Rocket beside said net. Jessie had her hair cut by one of them and was now taunting the group.

"Jessie's very scary when she's angry," James said to Meowth.

"True." said Meowth.

"Alright you punks IPD you're under arrest," Rose said as she and the group showed up, "Let those Scyther go. By the way Jessie what happened to your hair?"

"ONE OF THEM CUT IT!" screamed Jessie.

"Well that explains things," Rita said, "Flareon let's get them."

"Flare!" Rita's Flareon said only for Tracey's Scyther to put a claw in the way.

"Meowth what's Scyther saying?" James asked.

"It's saying that I may not be their leader anymore but I'm not gonna let you take them," Meowth translated after Team Rocket summoned Arbok, Weezing, Lickitung and Victreebel.

"HELP!" cried James as Victreebel was chewing on his head.

"Flareon get Victreebel off of James," Rita said as Flareon did just that. "That's amusing but at the end of the day it's really not funny."

"Arbok Poison Sting," Jessie Ordered.

"ARBOK!"

Arbok fired the needles but Scyther dodged them with ease.

Naruto tossed T an attack list.

"Scyther use Slash attack," Tracey said.

"SCYTHER!"

Scyther's Slash attack did the job and it Arbok before a Razor Leaf from Victreebel forced it to dodge.

"Time to cut in!" said Naruto getting to work.

Navi stepped up preparing to free the Scyther swarm from the net.

"Navi use Iron Tail!" said Naruto.

Navi's tail glowed before he sliced the ropes of the net with ease. Red fainted. His Pikachu woke him up with a Thundershock.

"When I'm done with you swabs you'll wish to be sent to Davy Jones' locker!" said Naruto drawing his sword and attacking.

"Remind me not to make Naruto mad," Lucy said seeing Naruto kick Team Rocket's asses in battle.

"Give them a big thunderbolt Navi," said Naruto, pointing.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUU!"

Right on cue Pikachu fried Team Rocket and their Pokémon causing a big explosion.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

-000-

At a lake later that evening the Scyther Swarm was removing what was left of the goo that they were hit with. Tracey's Scyther made peace with the new leader of the swarm before the swarm left and Tracey's Scyther stood tall.

"I'd say battling Team Rocket did more for Scyther than any Pokémon Center could," Yukie said.

"And our watcher has gained an amazing warrior." said Naruto.

"But he has to watch Scyther's energy level," Rose said, "It's elderly so that means its age could help or hurt."

"So you want to go with me?" Tracey asked it.

Scyther nodded as Tracey recalled it back into its Pokeball.

"Can we please get off this island now?" asked Misty before seeing a Weedle. "EEEEKKKKKK!"

"Yeah, I think we better get going," June suggested as well.

-000-

"Hi mom," Karen said calling her adoptive mother on Tangello Island via video phone as she was back on the red pearl.

"Hi honey."

"I'm calling from the Red Pearl on Murcott Island and guess what. Tracey just caught a Scyther," Karen said wearing nothing but a t shirt and an adjustable Depend due to the heat.

"That's nice," said Joy.

"And I won my second Orange League Gym Badge," Karen said, "And I finally got to bed Naruto."

"How was he?" asked Joy. A whisper. "OHHHHHH!" She came.

"Mom please," Karen said blushing, "You're embarrassing me and you know how my bladder problem gets when I'm embarrassed."

"Sorry, dear." said Joy before a Chansey came up. "Pardon me dear I just got a red call."

"I understand, we'll talk later," Karen said as she ended the call before she decided to see her aunt on Murcott Island. Fortunately the Red Pearl wasn't due to leave till tomorrow since there was a report about bad weather coming in so she decided to take advantage of this moment.

-000-

Misty was hiding in the crow's nest. "Hey Misty are you okay?" Rita asked climbing up there.

"Not until we are far away from this island and away from all these bugs!" whimpered Misty before seeing a Beedrill. "EEEEKKKKKK!"

"Well I hate to tell you this but due to the weather report we'll be here till tomorrow morning," Rita said, "But that doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun in this opening."

"You may have a point." said Misty. "Ever wonder what's it like making love in a crow's nest?"

"No but it's a bit public and somebody could hear us," Rita said.

Misty pressed a button and the crow's nest closed up giving them privacy

"Naruto thought of everything when he had this ship made." she said before stripping.

"He sure did," Rita said following suit.

"Oh Rita…"

Misty proceeded to have Rita's love juices spilled all over her like fine wine. They were all over her and left her sticky. Rita proceeded to lick every part of her body before the two of them kissed, their legs entangled as they squeezed each other's like it was a collective pillow. The nice think about Misty and Rita was that they knew how to scissor and they did it with style.

"Ahhhhh, hgaaaaaah, hyaaaahah, oaaaah, ohhhhh," Misty cried, breathing heavily while sweating.

"Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhho, haaaaaa, haa ha aaaaah,,, hahhh…" Rita gasped as the two of them moved faster. One hour later, they let out a release that smelled like fresh cocoa butter. Unconsciously, they knocked over a table that caused a jar of chocolate sauce to spread all over their already sticky and sweaty bodies.

"It's gotten all over…I think we can cross this off the list." sighed Misty.

"Yep and that's one thing I can say that I've done that Reina has not," Rita panted. "It has gotten all over…hyaaaaah." And the two of them blacked out.

-000-

In the Pokémon Center Karen was looking for Nurse Joy and she had worn a simple cloak over the t shirt and depend she was wearing which hid them well and kept her warm.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Aunt Joy," Karen said hugging her aunt, "You don't know how much I missed you."

"And I you." said Joy.

"Wanna catch up?"

"Sure."

"You know It's been a while since I had sex with you," Karen said as they were in Joy's back room in the Pokémon center, "You did things a bit differently than most Joys."

"How very true." said Joy taking off her shoes.

"And if I also recall correctly you were the one to break my hymen with that toy of yours," Karen said removing her shoes and socks.

"Guess I got carried away with that." said Joy taking off her apron and hat.

"Nah it's cool," Karen said removing her cloak and shirt and hanging it up, "Besides I needed to learn anyway."

"Thanks." said Joy taking off her dress.

"You're welcome," Karen said taking off her Shirt and laying back on the bed, "So are you gonna use that on me?"

"You know me so well." said Joy taking off her underwear.

Joy then removed Karen's depend and noticed that Karen had kept her pussy shaven clean and free of pubic hair. She then got out a vibator and used it on Karen.

"Vibrators are an awesome thing," Joy whispered. "If I place them in the right spots, I can get you to unload your love juices faster, and I can taste them like a good woman should. Ahhhhh…"

"Haaaah…haaaaaa…..hyaaaaaah…" Karen began to feel euphorically intensified by Joy positioning of the vibrator.

"You've been a really bad girl, Karen," Joy said, licking her dry lips.

"….aaaah? haaah?"

"I need to punish you by making you unload the world onto my face," she said, nibbling her ear. "And I want you to reveal what's really on. Your. Mind."

"HYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Karen squealed as a rush of her all spilled on to the floor. That happened for about an hour as she continued to stimulate her before she was exhausted and couldn't release any more of her juices. Soon enough, her eyes were empty. "Haaaah… haaaahh… hyahhhhh… ohhhhh…"

"Now then." said Joy laying down. "Care to show me what you learned?"

Her eyes still empty, Karen flashed a creepy smile as she took the initiative. "If you can tell your lover what's on your mind," she said in a deadpan voice, "you can release the world on them."

"Ahhhhh…haaaahhhh…hyaaah…"

"And they need to be in…the right…spots…" Her empty-eyes were half-lidded as she continued to work of Joy, causing her to let out a release of her juices which was bigger than Karen's.

"Oh you have got better!" panted Joy.

"Thanks auntie," Karen purred as her eyes went back to normal, "By the way I'm here till tomorrow due to an impending storm tonight."

"Could I meet your boyfriend?" asked Joy.

"You already did," Karen said, "Captain Naruto."

"The father of my little girl? Small world." said Joy.

"Indeed," Karen giggled.

-000-

"It's been a long time since we had some one on one time," Drake said to Lucy as they were spending time together.

"Tell me about it," Lucy said.

"At least we have this time to ourselves so wanna check out the billiard hall they have here?"

"Sure," Lucy said.

As the two of them went into the billiard hall to play a few games of pool, a local house band was playing some country songs. The air smelled of cigarette smoke. Well, it was a faint hint, because there weren't a lot of smokers inside the hall. But there was a lot of drinking and lot of necking and a lot of jokes being shared. An old man in his 60's was singing for the band.

"The mixtape's got a little Hank, little Drake  
A little something bumping, thump, thumping on the wheel ride  
The mix in our drink's a little stronger than you think  
So get a grip, take a sip of that feel right  
The truck's jacked up, flat bills flipped back  
Yeah you can find us where the party's at

This is how we roll  
We hanging round singing out everything on the radio  
We light it up with our hands up  
This is how we roll  
This is how we do  
We're burning down the night shooting bullets at the moon baby  
This is how we roll

Yeah baby this is how we roll  
We rollin' into town  
With nothing else to do we take another lap around  
Yeah holla at your boy if you need a ride  
If you roll with me yeah you know we rollin' high  
Up on them 37 Nittos, windows tinted hard to see though  
How fresh my baby is in the shotgun seat oh  
Them kisses are for me though, automatic like a free throw  
This life I live it might not be for you but it's for me though  
Let's roll!

This is how we roll  
We hanging round singing out everything on the radio  
We light it up with our hands up  
This is how we roll  
This is how we do  
When the world turns ugly I just turn and look at you baby  
This is how we roll

_[Luke Bryan:]_  
Yeah we're proud to be young  
We stick to our guns  
We love who we love and we wanna have fun  
Yeah we cuss on them Mondays  
And pray on them Sundays  
Pass it around and we dream about one day

This is how we roll  
We hanging round singing out everything on the radio  
We light it up with our hands up  
This is how we roll  
This is how we ride  
We slingin' up the mud, cuttin' through the countryside baby  
This is how we roll

Yeah this is how we roll  
This is how we roll  
This is how we do  
We're burning down the night shooting bullets at the moon baby  
This is how we roll  
Yeah this is how we roll."

-000-

"You've been tense this week." said Red rubbing Rose's back.

"What did you expect?" Rose replied, "Between battling Team Rocket, dealing with various pirates and capturing criminals all while revealing the fact that we come from a wealthy family and a long line of IPD officers it's a tough job. I'm beginning to see why mom wears depends all the time."

"True." said Red before rubbing her feet.

"That's the spot red," Rose purred gently.

"Pika."

Red eventually began rubbing Rose's legs and ass taking great care on her ass and eventually slipped a finger inside her pussy.

"OHHHHHHHHH!"

Red then pulled his finger out and removed his clothes and stuck his cock deep inside Rose's pussy.

"Ahhhh, harder, faster, stronger, nyaaaaaaan!" Rose cried as Red drove deep into her. It felt like a delicious impaling, to be impaled over of live by Red's delightful dick. Rose was laughing like a maniac and meowing like a cat as her man filled her up like a Maserati in need of high-class petrol. He brought the drive. She brought the love. They brought the sex.

"You can't escape me now," Red snarled, going in for the kill.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Rose screamed, the glass cracking a bit as Red unloaded the last of his all into Rose's womb so that it turned into a chocolate creampie.

"Mmmmm...a creampie. How do you like that, baby?"

"You sneaky bastard! I love it!"

"Thank you," Red grinned, cracking his knuckles. "And that's how I roll."

-OOO-

"And that is how I got out with that treasure." said Naruto telling Maria, Yukie and Sasha about some of his early adventures.

"Tell us more Naruto," Sasha said, "You have the best adventures."

"I love living at sea more and more," Maria said.

"Let's wait for Karen now." said Naruto.

"She said she was visiting her aunt Joy here on the island," Yukie said, "And she won't be back till tomorrow after the storm passes."

Naruto sighed and read another story.

-000-

Meanwhile after the date Drake was in one of the back rooms wondering why Lucy wanted to see him here. He got his answer as it was a darkened room and there was a pole in the middle of it.

"Learned some new tricks?" he asked.

"You know it," Lucy's voice purred as she stepped to the pole. Drake watched at Lucy gyrated to the strains of some random porn grooves. Eventually, she took off her clothes, revealing a white bra with pink lace trim and white string panties with pink lace trim. She shook her hips, swung around and did a bevy of gymnastic stunts before she gently fell on the bed, tired, draping a hand over her forehead, the moonlight shining on her breasts as she raised a leg.

This was where Drake came in. He slowly took off his clothes, and the two of them shared a nice long kiss, Pokedollar bills falling down to the floor as he stroked her back, squeezed her gorgeous breasts and caressed her legs. Taking off the white garters, the two of them continued to kiss, their tongues doing a little pole dancing themselves as Drake ran her hands down Lucy's long hair before he lowered her panties so that they were around one leg. Then he took off Lucy's bra and sucked on her breasts. She let out a sigh and a moan of pleasure as Drake's long cock began to fill, ready to penetrate the spot between her legs. He readied it by tasting her flower, the tongue flicking on it multiple times.

"Haaaaah, ahhhhh, aaaaaaahhh," Lucy said, the tears coming down her eyes as she slowly felt the hardness of Drake's boystick go into her. And the two of them grinded, their moans and heaves and sighs in one as he filled her up. 'So I guessed I passed grade,' she thought as Drake nibbled on her collarbone and made her sweat profusely, their skin as shiny as the reflections of the ocean.

'With flying colors,' Drake thought back as their moved faster. And then, he felt his all come out of him in full.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lucy cried, thrashing her head back as the two of them came before they collapsed on the bed, Drake's face snuggled between Lucy's big, juicy breasts.

"Pika," as if to say, "Okay, that was a little too extreme."

"You know something Lucy I'm really glad we did this," Drake said as he and Lucy embraced each other.

"Me too." sighed Lucy.

"Good night, my love." The duo then went to sleep so they could be ready for tomorrow.


	9. A Day Off At Sea

**A Day Off at Sea**

Next morning the heroes were at the Red Pearl as it sailed away from Murcott Island and to the open ocean. "And that is how I saved the day in that adventure." said Naruto after telling his girls about one of his adventures.

"Wow Naruto! You really are a great pirate hunter," Karen said wearing a pink sundress.

"I try."

"So Karen how was your visit to the aunt who runs the Murcott Island Pokémon Center?" Yukie asked.

"Amazing as always," Karen said.

"You know something Karen you have got to introduce me to your aunts sometime," Maria spoke, "I bet your aunt at Murcott Island was a very fun one."

"You have no idea how right you are," Karen said.

"Hey speaking of relatives I'm surprised you haven't spent any time with Helen yet," Sasha spoke, "Since she is a relative of Nurse Joy and considering she's tan and buff as the Joy with the Kayak I'm gonna assume that she's related to one of the Orange Island Joys directly. You should spend some one on one time with her."

"Oh no I couldn't," Karen said blushing at the idea of doing Helen but not wanting to break up her relationship with Drake, "She's already into Drake."

"This will teach you not to get mixed up!" said Naruto tickling Sasha.

Sasha laughed and laughed loudly from the ticking considering she was wearing nothing but a dress this time.

-000-

Speaking of Helen she was currently in the dojo on the Red Pearl doing some training to stay in shape.

"HYAAAAAAAAH!" A roar from Helen and she did some gymnastics, moving with excellent speed and precision, taking down targets and perfecting her gracefulness…for 30 minutes. And then she needed a breather. "Man I'm wiped out," she said sipping on some water. Fortunately she was in a sports bra and shorts. "Still I'm physically fit and stronger than most of my relatives."

"And just as flexible, and ticklish." said Drake tickling her from behind.

"Hey Drake, when did you show up?" Helen laughed from the tickling.

"A while ago," Drake said.

"Pika," as if to say, "He was watching you."

-000-

"Hey Misty where is Tracey?" Reina asked as Misty was in the hot tub.

"He's discussing something with Professor Oak via video phone in the lounge area," Misty said.

"I'm not surprised," Reina replied, "He has been wanting to show Oak his sketches as of late."

"Totally." said Misty. "What to join me?"

"Sure since I've never made love in a hot tub before," Reina said.

"Let me teach you the basics," she said as two of them went inside. "Here, it's just a simple touch and go." The two of them eased into a nice hug and kiss that evolved into another lurid scissoring. One hour later, both of them were beat, and the water was mixed with their love juices.

"Okay, I think…I think…I think I can cross that off my list now." panted Reina.

"So can I," Misty breathed as they relaxed in the hot tub.

-000-

"This is the life," sighed Maria as Naruto was giving her a message.

"It's too bad there aren't more of him," Yukie said sun bathing. "But at least this is worth it."

"More of me?" asked Naruto. "I'm 1 of a kind!" with that, he started tickling Yukie.

"I know I know," Yukie laughed from the tickling.

"And don't you forget it either," Naruto said before tickling Maria.

"Naruto that tickles," Maria laughed as her body was reacting to the tickling before adding mentally, 'Good thing I decided to go commando today.'

-000-

In the Dojo Helen and Drake were done working out together when Helen bent over the bench and removed her shorts showing she was wearing nothing under them?

"Hey Drake wanna fuck?" Helen asked grinning.

"I thought you'd never," Drake said removing his shorts and sticking his cock deep inside of Helen.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Helen felt Drake's cock impale her womb and fill her up within 30 minutes. Every pump, every vibration, every feeling. It was all there.

"Pika," as if to say, "And, done."

"You know we always find the oddest places to do this," Drake said petting Helen gently as they were resting on the floor.

"Tell me about it." said Helen.

"But I don't mind."

-000-

Back on deck the Red Pearl was beginning to slow down.

"Naruto why are we slowing down?" Maria questioned. "Are we going to look for some treasure now?"

A map.

"Did you bring any diving gear?" Karen wondered.

"Aye that I did." said Naruto. "And some great water types to help."

"Then what would that make you?" Yukie asked, "A Pokémon Handler?"

"Yep," said Naruto.

"Then that explains the various Pokémon types," Sasha said, "Either way are we over the treasure location?"

"Yes we are," Naruto said as the ship stopped. Naruto, Karen, Sasha, Maria, and Yukie changed into their diving gear and dived down to see a wrecked Pirate Ship and plenty of treasure chests. On cue a Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup and an Oshawott appeared next to Naruto.

"SQUIRTLE!" "TOTODILE!" "MUDKIP!" "PIPLUP!" "OSHAWOTT!"

"Meet me dive team," Said Naruto.

"Nice dive team Naruto," Sasha gasped seeing all the water types, "Misty would be having an orgasm and so would Reina at the sight of all these water type starters."

"Speaking of Water Pokémon I have some as well that can help," Karen said, "Squirtle Lapras come on out."

Karen called out her Squirtle and Lapras and once everyone was geared up they dived down underwater to the location of the treasure. Fortunately they were wearing dive suits with masks that allowed them to keep in contact with each other.

"Naruto I see something," Maria spoke as they saw a wrecked ship that had tons of treasure chests scattered about, "It looks like a pirate ship."

"Check this out," Yukie said, "I found cannon blast collars that'll increase the strength of the Red Pearl's cannons. I noticed a few on board but without a full set you couldn't use them right?"

"Aye right you are lass now let's get the crane on the ship to get all these chests back up to the ship," Naruto said as the crane on the Red Pearl began working to lift the treasure chests from the wreck and on to the ship.

"That was a fruitful expedition Naruto," Karen spoke after they stripped off their gear and were in the shower room of the Red Pearl washing all the salt water from their bodies.

"Aye I cannot ask for a better human crew," said Naruto washing her back.

"And we couldn't have asked for a better captain," Karen giggled sticking her ass out a bit.

"Aye!" said Naruto before working her over.

Karen purred and panted as she came from being worked over.

"That was nice Naruto," Karen purred gently.

-000-

Meanwhile Cissy was changing Chris and Cora completely naked. She was kneeling as she cleaned and changed them.

"There there, Mommy's gonna clean and change you well," Cissy said to her babies as they babbled gently after she cleaned and changed their messy diapers before applying clean ones to them. She cleaned and powered their bottoms and applied Vaseline to prevent diaper rashes for her babies before applying the clean diapers.

"Mama."

Cissy giggled as she put her babies down for a nap in the cribs before going to see Natsu.

"So how are they doing?" he asked.

"They're doing great," Cissy said before sitting in Natsu's lap, "But not as great as you."

"Now you're being modest," Natsu said tickling her.

Cissy laughed and laughed from the tickling before Natsu stopped.

"Now that we have some time to ourselves-" he said while rubbing her breasts.

"Oooooh, that makes me feel…aahhhhh!" Cissy watched as Natsu drank from her breasts before she felt his hard dick go into her. "Up and down?"

"Yes, because you're on top of me," Natsu explained.

"Mmmmm…" Cissy proceeded to ride on Natsu cowgirl style, her partner hanging on for his libido by grabbing her breasts until they both came 15 minutes later.

-000-

"MM! A little more to the left." sighed Sasha as Naruto was rubbing her back.

Naruto rubbed a little to the left as Sasha said.

"I love being pampered like this." sighed Maria.

"I feel like royalty," Yukie purred.

"Tell me about it." said Karen.

"I'm loving this," Sasha sighed.

-000-

Red was busy polishing the badges he won in the Orange League so far.

"Well there you are." said Misty coming over to him with the sisters all of them in bikinis.

"Hey girls," Red said, "I was just finishing polishing my badges."

"Well how's about polishing our backs?" asked Rita tossing him some sunscreen.

"Sure." said Red going to her.

Rita undid her Bikini top and let it fall to the floor allowing Red to apply the sunscreen.

"How's this?" asked Red working the sunscreen in.

"That feels good Red," Rita sighed.

"You know me." said Red before going to Reina.

Reina removed her bikini top as Red applied the sunscreen.

"How's this?" he asked.

"That's the spot Red," Reina answered.

"Thanks." said Red before going to Rose.

Rose already removed her Bikini top before Red applied the sunscreen.

"There you go." said Red.

"Thanks Red," Rose said.

Red worked on Sara and then Misty.

"That was a great job Red," Sara spoke.

"I know right," Misty said as she and the sisters were just in their bikini bottoms.

"Thanks." said Red rubbing their feet.

"I wonder what our brother's up to?" Rita wondered.

"Pika."

"Probably putting tanning lotion on his girls by now," Rose spoke, "And you do realize that we're still bent over and in our bikini bottoms right?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Misty.

"What?" Sara asked having an idea.

Misty took off her bottoms.

The sisters followed Misty's lead till they were all naked.

"Oh Red," Rose said, "We want you to fuck us from behind Standing up please since our backs still have suntan lotion on them."

"Let me do this first," Red said, grabbing a 5-Hour Energy shot. "Okay, now. Put your hands against the wall, bow your heads down and let me put my love into you, babes."

"Ohhhh! Ohhhhh! Hyaaaah!" the girls cried ad nauseum as Red used the energy he imbibed to fill each of them up, one by one.

"All right. How was that?" asked Red, recharging on his semen inventory by drinking a bottle of Calpico Water.

"Heavenly," purred Sara.

"You filled me to the brim again!" panted Rose.

"It's still leaking out of me," Reina panted as Red's love juice was leaking from her love hole.

"Same here!" gasped Rita.

"We're all stuffed," Misty said.

"Well, I never! Haha! Sorry about that. I'm not sure how can I do that." said Red rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "5-Hour Energy. It works."

"At least we can finally get tans," Rita said as the six of them began tanning.

"Go ahead, senorita."

-000-

Lucy was on the Red Pearl deck going fishing.

'Wonder if there's any good water types.' she thought.

Lucy waited as she kept an eye on her fishing rod waiting for a bite.

"Pika?" as if to say, "What are you doing?"

"I'm fishing since it helps me to relax," Lucy said, "And hopefully I'll catch a Water Pokémon I don't already have."

"Who can tell?" asked Drake appearing before tickling her.

"Quit it that tickles you're making me loose focus," Lucy laughed.

"Pika Pika!"

"The Fishing Pole," Lucy said grabbing the pole, "I think I got something."

"Then let's pull it in!" said Drake.

Both of them pulled on the Fishing rod and gave it all they had till they saw a Goldeen on the other end of the Fishing Pole. Lucy had Persian use a Thunderbolt on it shocking it allowing her to capture the Goldeen.

"Ohhhhh! A prize catch!" said Drake.

"I know right?" Lucy said.

"Right. Though I'm not sure how much help it'll be to you in a contest since Goldeen is nearly completely useless on land."

"Pika," as if to say, "True."

"I'll figure something out," Lucy said, "But for now I'll stick around and tan for a bit."

"Good luck with that Lucy." Drake said.

"Great! The wind has stopped!" muttered Naruto.

"Which means we're not going anywhere huh Naruto," Drake spoke.

"Aye." said Naruto. "Best you keep your wits. Cabin Fever is not a good thing."

"And it'll take a while before the wind picks up huh," Lucy said.

"Aye."

-000-

Meanwhile below deck in her own room Karen was tending to her Pokémon using the techniques her adoptive mom and aunts taught her.

"Pika?"

"It's okay Pikachu you need to be in shape for our next battle," Karen said checking on her Pikachu and her other Pokemon.

"I hope you're careful around this ship!" said Naruto coming in the room.

"Of course I am," Karen spoke, "Though I take it that we're out of wind right?"

"Aye." said Naruto sitting down before letting her sit on his lap.

"You know I'll be glad once you finish that potion so I don't have to worry about my bladder problems," Karen said as the depend was soaked, "I have no control."

"Pika Pika," as if to say, "I see."

"Though I'm gonna go challenge Maria to a Pokémon Battle," Karen said going to find Maria.

"Navi get the bed ready so I can treat them afterwards." said Naruto.

"Pika pika," as if to say, "All right."

-000-

Maria was on deck with her newly evolved Pidgeotto as it was flying when Karen showed up.

"Karen what a surprise what are you doing here?" Maria asked.

"I want to challenge you to a Pokémon Battle," Karen said.

"Very well," Maria said, "What are the rules?"

"It'll be a three on three battle with no substitutions. Best two out of three victories wins," Karen said.

"Very well in that case I'll choose Pidgeotto," Maria said.

"Then I'll start with Squirtle," Karen said sending out Squirtle.

"COO!"

"SQUIRTLE!"

"Pidgeotto use Wing attack," Maria said as Pidgeotto dived down at Squirtle.

"Squirtle dodge and use Water Gun," Karen spoke as Squirtle dodged the Wing Attacks and fired water guns.

"COO!"

Maria's Pidgeotto got hit with a Water Gun from Karen's Squirtle damaging it.

"Squirtle use Water Pulse," Karen said.

"SQUIRTLE!"

Squirtle hit Pidgeotto with a powerful Water Pulse attack which left Pidgeotto Confused.

"Now finish this with Skull Bash," Karen ordered as Squirtle knocked Maria's Pidgeotto out with a Skull Bash.

"Coo!"

"You did great Pidgeotto," Maria said cuddling her Pidgeotto before recalling it.

"Way to go Squirtle we did it," Karen said as her Squirtle jumped into her arms before glowing as it evolved.

"Wow!"

"Squirtle evolved into Wartortle," Karen said hugging her newly evolved Wartortle before recalling him, "But let's get back to the battle."

"Indeed," Maria said, "I choose you Spearow."

"No surprise," Karen said, "But I have a surprise for you. I choose you Bulbasaur."

"BULBASAUR!"

"Interesting Choice Karen considering that Grass Pokémon are vulnerable to Flying Type Pokémon," Maria said, "As the adoptive daughter of a Nurse Joy I thought you knew this."

"True but you should also know that you don't always judge by type," Karen retorted.

"Well if that's the case then you make the first move," Maria said.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip," Karen said.

"BULBA!"

Bulbasaur used a Vine Whip.

"Spearow dodge it," Maria said as her Spearow dodged the Vine Whip, "Now knock out that Grass Pokémon with your Peck attack."

"COO!"

Spearow pecked at Bulbasaur doing heavy damage to it.

"Come on Bulbasaur fight back with Sleep Powder," Karen called.

"Spearow dodge and use Peck," Maria said.

"COO!"

Spearow dodged the attack and pecked at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip before it gets you," Karen said.

Bulbasaur fired the Vine Whip at Spearow but Spearow dodged the attack and knocked Karen's Bulbasaur out.

"COO!"

"Well done Spearow," Maria said hugging her Spearow as Karen recalled Bulbasaur.

"You did well out there Bulbasaur," Karen said, "I'm very proud of you."

"Coo!"

"Yes Spearow I'm very proud of you as well," Maria said as her Spearow glowed before evolving into a Fearow, "Wow you evolved too. I guess all that battling me and my fellow former orphans have been doing with the people on the Orange Islands is paying off."

Maria's newly evolved Fearow nodded gently at that before Maria recalled it.

"Okay Maria this is the best thing that's happened to us yet," Karen said recalling her Bulbasaur, "But now the battle begins. I choose you Charmander."

"Charmander," Karen's Charmander called out.

"Karen I've figured out your plan for this battle," Maria said, "You're using the Starter Pokémon of the Kanto Region. I guessed it as soon as you sent out Squirtle and I felt it as soon as you sent out Bulbasaur but sending out Charmander confirmed it."

"Then I can expect another Flying Type from you?" Karen spoke.

"Of Course," Maria spoke, "I choose you Doduo."

"Doduo."

"Charmander use Ember," Karen said as Charmander used Ember, "Fortunately Naruto fire proofed the ship."

"That he did," Maria said, "Now Doduo use Agility."

Doduo used Agility to evade and avoid the fire spin attacks.

"Charmander let Doduo get close and wait till the last second and dodge," Karen said as Charmander waited till the last minute before dodging. "Now use Flamethrower."

Charmander hit Doduo with a Powerful Flamethrower that did damage to it and burned it.

"Doduo hang in there," Maria called out as Doduo was doing its best, "Now use peck attack."

"Charmander dodge," Karen called as her Charmander dodged the peck attacks as best as it could before taking damage from one.

"Charmander's on the ropes," Maria said, "Doduo let's finish this."

"Actually as much as I don't like how some abilities work I'm afraid I have no choice in this ability," Karen said as Charmander gained a Red Aura around it, "Charmander, finish this."

Charmander used a Flamethrower that was powered up by its Blaze ability which knocked Doduo out.

"Doduo," Maria said running towards her Doduo, "Are you okay?"

"Coo," Doduo said weakly before Maria recalled it.

"That's okay Doduo," Maria said, "You showed a lot of spirit back there. I couldn't be more proud of you."

"You did it Charmander," Karen said cuddling her Charmander, "I'm so proud of you."

"Charmander!" Charmander said happily before glowing and evolving into a Charmeleon.

"You have beaten me but we both gained something from this sis," Maria said to Karen.

"That we did," Karen said recalling her newly evolved Charmeleon, "We both had our Pokémon evolve. Now let us go see Naruto. We could use some rest."

Maria and Karen went to go see Naruto who had beds ready to treat them.

"So how was the battle?" Naruto asked.

"It was great and we both got stronger," Karen replied to Naruto, "But I won."

"Yep now it's hot and I could get out of this dress," Maria said stripping down till she was only in her depend, "I never knew the weather could get so warm out here."

"Welcome to the Orange Islands," Karen said also stripping till she was in just her depend, "Sometimes I used to walk around in just a sundress or my nurse uniform back at the Pokémon Center on Tangello Island."

"The wonders of island life." said Naruto giving Maria a message.

Maria giggled as she and Karen stripped till they were naked so as to make it easier for Naruto to massage them.

"What did you expect?" Karen asked.

"How very true." said Naruto rubbing Maria's back.

-000-

Meanwhile back on deck Lucy was still tanning. She figured that since they were in the middle of nowhere she'd tan in a skimpy thong bikini.

'This is the life.' she thought. Lucy continued tanning till she turned over to let her back get a tan. 'I love paradise.' she thought. Lucy finished her tan and went to tend to her kids in her cabin below deck.

-000-

Misty saw Rita taking a nap before sneaking over to tickle her.

"Misty quit it," Rita laughed as Misty tickled her senseless.

"Sorry I just want to have some fun." said Misty rubbing her feet.

"We've had plenty of fun with Red as it is," Rita said as Misty rubbed her sore feet.

"True." said Misty before rubbing her back.  
"Are we ever gonna get sailing again?" Rita asked.

"Hard to say." said Misty before rubbing her rear.

"Well it feels like its been over an hour or so," Rita said.

"Well let's just enjoy the peace while we have it." said Misty kissing her.

"Mmmmm, I want your touch," Rita whispered as Misty fondled her in all the right places. "Ahhhhh! Haaaaaah! Ooooh, oahhh, ohhh, oh fuck yeah!"

"Heheheh…mmmmm…" The two of them were lost in a rich kiss as their lewd, horny bodies danced an orgasmic tango on the ocean waves for 30 minutes. Once that time passed, they needed to rest, because they came. Again.

"You sneaky minx you!" panted Rita.

"I am. And don't you forget it," Misty purred.

"Pika," as if to say, "She won't."

While Misty and Rita were resting from their love making session Rose and Sara were spending quality time with each other.

"It's so pretty here." said Rose.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that sis," Sara said.

"And you better not repeat it!" said Rose tickling her.

Sara laughed and laughed as Rose tickled her.

"Pika Pika."

"I get it Rose," Sara laughed, "I get it."

"Good girl." said Rose kissing her.

"I didn't know you cared this much," Sara said kissing Rose.

"Blame Red for that." said Rose before stripping.

"I cared about you even when we were infants," Sara said stripping.

"I cared about you then…and I care about you now," Rose whispered as they fell to the floor, and embraced each other. It was a very hot day on the side, so Rose and Sara were in heat as the sweated through their episode of making love. There was no denying it: when it came to scissoring sister-style, Rose and Sara were the cat's pajamas.

"Pika," as if to say, "You're tired." Rose and Sara spent 20 minutes scissoring out of idleness.

"Wow that was fun Rose," Sara said licking her fingers which had her twin sister's love juice on them.

"You bet." panted Rose.

"It's been a long time since you and I did that with only each other," Sara panted.

"True. I think it's cabin fever." said Rose.

"June might be used to it since she's in an office a lot," Sara said.

-000-

True to what Sara said June was handling the Cabin Fever relatively well.

'Inner peace!' she though over and over.

June had decided to meditate to calm her nerves.

"Pika Pika," as if to say, "Hey!"

"What is it Pikachu?" June asked.

"Pika pika," as if to say, "Take a swim!"

"Alright I'll go take a swim," June said.

"Pika," as if to say, "Okay!"

Since they were in the middle of nowhere June decided to go swimming naked but she fond Drake on her way there.

"Hello June," Drake said.

"Hey there." said June.

"You going for a swim in the ocean?" Drake asked.

"Yep." said June.

"Mind if I join you?" Drake asked.

"By all means." said June.

Drake and June went to the lower deck of the Red Pearl where the salt water pool would let them go to the ocean and they stripped down till they were completely naked before going for their swim.

"Come and get me!" purred June jumping in the water.

"You know I will," Drake grinned jumping in after her.

"Pika," as if to say, "Here we go!" June and Drake raced each other, doing freestyle laps, 30 in all, inside the pool. Drake's Pikachu had a stopwatch that he knew how to use…without electrocuting it. After 30 laps, there was a winner. "Pika!" as if to say, "Drake wins!" He won by three lengths.

"Awesome. Let's get back on the ship," Drake suggested to June.

"Ok. I lost…"

Soon Drake and June were showering off getting the salt water off of them.

"That was so much fun." sighed June.

"I know," Drake said, "Swimming together in the open ocean."

"Pika."

"Pikachu why don't you go play with the others," Drake said to his Pikachu who nodded and went to play with some of the other Pokémon before he snuck behind June and rubbed her breasts gently with his cock poking her from behind, "So now that we're alone what shall we do now?"

"This," June said tackling him.

Drake then kissed June on the lips gently as June returned the kiss before they went into a French kiss. The French kiss evolved into foreplay. The foreplay evolved into ass smacking and breast grabbing. The ass smacking and breast grabbing evolved into Drake cutting June's cake with his knife. The cutting of June's cake with Drake's knife evolved into June orgasming 100 times, screaming his name. The scene of June orgasming 100 times, screaming Drake's name evolving into Drake filling June up like a Porsche fueled up with premium unleaded gasoline.

"Wow!" panted June.

"Still as fun and tight as ever," Drake panted.

"Yep."

-000-

Yukie and Sasha were spending some time together in the hot tub relaxing.

"This is the life," Yukie sighed.

"I love relaxing like this," Sasha sighed.

"You said it," Yukie said.

"You think we might make great mothers?" Sasha asked.

"I guess." said Yukie.

"Considering we are good with kids so far," Sasha said, "But of course it's too soon for us to think about getting pregnant."

"How much longer should we wait?" asked Yukie.

"Maybe after we get our bladder problem cured once and for all," Sasha said.

"Hope he can finish it quick," Yukie said.

"True but there is something we can do during this time," Sasha said.

"Way ahead of you." said Yukie pulling her in for a kiss.

Sasha enjoyed the kiss before giving Yukie a French kiss.

Yukie then started rubbing their breasts together.

"Ohhhh, where is this gonna lead to?" Sasha asked.

"This."

"Haaaaaaah!" Sasha sighed as she thrashed her head back and Yukie went to taste every part of Sasha's naughtiness. Sasha returned the favor and soon enough, the two of them were grinding for 20 minutes, which culminated in them letting out a massive release.

"What a trip!" panted Yukie.

"You said it," panted Sasha.

"Next time let's use a strap on."

"I'd love to see how a strap on feels like."

"And I'll make sure it's double headed."

"Perhaps we might want to use single headed strap ons on each other first," Sasha suggested.

"Kill joy!"

"Hey I'm not being a kill joy," Sasha said hugging Yukie, "You know that I'd like to use a double headed strap on but will it be big enough and long enough for us to fuck each other with it? And we never even used them before."

"Pika," as if to say, "Plebs."

-000-

Marble was getting a massage from one of the massage staff aboard the Red Pearl.

"Machoke."

"That's the spot," Marble said.

"Machoke."

Machoke finished giving Marble a massage before she decided to go and find Lucy to have a bit of fun.

"What a view," Lucy said.

"I know," Marble said coming to Lucy.

"Oh hi," Said Lucy.

"Hello," Marble said, "You wanna come to my cabin for a little bit of fun?"

"Sure."

Lucy followed Marble to her cabin for some fun.

"Time to pour it on." said Marble taking off her shoes.

"I'm right behind you Marble," Lucy said removing her bikini since she was wearing only that.

Marble put on some music and treated Lucy to a striptease.

"Let's see what you got," Lucy said, reclining on a chair and crossing her legs, as if to imply she was the Queen of Kanto.

Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get It On" was playing and there was a dancing pole for Marble to use. She slowly took off her clothes and gyrated on the pole, swinging around and moving like a danger cat before pulling down her panties and throwing her bra side and moving some more. Lucy was tossing some Pokedollars and the two of them watched the money fall down to the floor. In addition, Lucy was rubbing her breasts and womanhood through the whole show. By the time the show ended, she was completely wet and horny.

"Here I come," purred Marble.

"I need a cock in me," Lucy whined with a pout as her fingers weren't doing it. Oh Lucy!

"Will this do?" she asked.

"What is it Marble?" Lucy asked having never seen it before.

"It's a strap on," Marble said, "My cousin in Blackthorn City uses it on me all the time when I come to visit."

Lucy quickly spread her legs.

Marble put on the strap on and guided it into Lucy's pussy.

"Fuck yes," Lucy hissed, sighing as Marble started by going slow, working on getting her womanhood acclimatized to the device. "This is better than the real thing."  
"Mmmm-hmmm. It's much better, no."

"I want you to faster on me. Drive that motherfucker into my pussy, you bitch!"

"Oooooh, someone wants to be punished to be a little bit too foul mouthed. I like where this is heading."

"OHHHHHGHGIOIIUIHHGHHHHH! Haaaaa haaaaaaaa ohhhh haaaa…" Soon enough, Lucy was getting fucked silly by the strap-on, and she couldn't get off the cloud of her personal heaven. In 10 minutes, all of her all exited her body and she fainted, her half-lidded empty eyes and creepy smile saying it all. "I needed that!" panted Lucy.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Marble said.

"You bet," Lucy said, a trickle of saliva leaving her heaving mouth.

"The only down side is that they can leave a few marks if you tie it to tight," Marble said sitting on the couch still wearing the strap on.

"Oh."

"Still its not so bad," Marble said.

"Pika."

"Of course this is only a single end strap on I'm wearing," Marble said.

"Pika."

"Then perhaps I could use it on you?" Lucy said.

"Bad idea Lucy," Marble said taking off the strap on, "I just used this on you and I can't afford risking cross contamination. However there is vibrator you can use on me."

Marble then presented a vibrator for Lucy to use on her.

"PIKA!"

"You're saying that the wind just picked up?" Marble asked Pikachu.

"Pika! Pika pika pika pika Pikachu!"

"Then we better get dressed," Lucy said as they got dressed and went to the deck to see that the Red Pearl was sailing once again.

"Okay! Now this is how I like it." said Naruto. "BACK TO WORK YA CACKLE OF DECK APES! ON TO THE NEXT GYM ISLAND!" The Pokémon went back to work as they sailed to the next island that had a Gym.


End file.
